Lista de Imperfeições, por Bella Swan
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO — Uma proposta simples, a criação de uma lista e um mês para cumprir a sua missão. "Edward é perfeito!" gritaram por sua vez: "Eu tenho um mês para provar o contrário," respondi com determinação.
1. Prólogo

**Lista de Imperfeições, por Bella Swan**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Lambstown**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Uma proposta simples, a criação de uma lista e um mês para cumprir a sua missão.  
"Edward é perfeito!" gritaram por sua vez: "Eu tenho um mês para provar o contrário," respondi com determinação.

* * *

**Prólogo**

- Você é a única culpada de que eu faça isso! – disse com a voz contida, agitando o maltratado papel que tinha entre suas mãos desenfreadamente.

- Eu? Por que? – perguntei incrédula, vendo como suas mãos se crispavam mais e mais. Estava assustada, tinha que admitir, como um estúpido jogo pode se tornar algo tão _espantoso?_

- _Porque eu te amo_ – sussurrou antes de dar a volta e jogar o papel feito bola no chão.

Uma estatua parecia estática em meu lugar, vendo como se afastava.

Havia arruinado tudo, mas...

_Havia escutado bem o que ele disse?_

_

* * *

_

**To relendo o capítulo 1 para ver se ta tudo certo, jaja posto.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**;*  
**


	2. Um jogo, uma proposta

**Lista de Imperfeições, por Bella Swan**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Lambstown**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Uma proposta simples, a criação de uma lista e um mês para cumprir a sua missão.  
"Edward é perfeito!" gritaram por sua vez: "Eu tenho um mês para provar o contrário," respondi com determinação.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Um jogo, uma proposta**

_Meu cabelo se mexia lentamente contra o vento. Estava na borda do barco olhando como outra navio se aproximar lentamente até onde eu estava. Minhas mãos começaram a suas de nervoso e meu pé se agitava desenfreadamente de cima para baixo._

_- Isabella! – gritou saltando de um barco para outro, de volta aos meus braços. O único que pude fazer foi sorrir, enquanto ele acariciava minha bochecha docemente. – Estive te procurando por tanto tempo – sussurrou aproximando seu rosto do meu lentamente._

_Só uns centímetros nos separavam do desejado beijo, por minha parte._

_- Bella… - murmurou, seu hálito golpeando levemente com meus lábios entreabertos..._

- Acorda! – e como todas as vezes que sonhava com o desejável Orlando Bloom, vestido de sexy pirada vinha meu querido irmão «nota-se o sarcasmo» para me acordar.

- É melhor que saia do meu quarto nesse instante Emmett! – grunhi – Maldito infeliz, bastardo, mal… - um profundo grito de repressão me fez parar com minha mal linguagem.

- Pare de insulta seu irmão Isabella! – bufei vendo um muito sorridente _mastodonte_ fechar a porta do meu quarto.

Levantei-me preguiçosamente da minha cama e arrastei os pés a caminho do banheiro. Faltava apenas um pequeno banho, para acordar um pouco. Peguei a primeira coisa que eu achei no armário e vesti rapidamente "Mais um dia de escola" foi o meu pensamento enquanto descia as escadas.

- Pensa rápido! – E claro, já tinha uma torrada no meu rosto como era de costume.

- Emmett Charles Swan! Pare de irritar sua irmã – minha mãe o repreendeu, deixando meu café no balcão.

- Sim mami – disse Emmett com voz de criança. Ainda que não podia dizer, confidencialmente, que _é_ uma criança.

- Olá mamãe – cumprimentei minha mão com um beijo na bochecha, depois de tirar a asquerosa torrada do rosto. – olá urso – disse a Emmett beijando sua bochecha também e sentando-me na cadeira que estava ao seu lado.

- Mamãe – disse Emmett com tom sério, enquanto enchia a boca com uma colherada de cereal. – Sei que não é meu problema – engoliu, pigarreou e me deu um olhar divertido – Mas Bella já esta bastante grande como para ter sonhos eróticos com Orlando Bloom – a colher qu e tinha nas minhas mãos caiu e minhas bochechas ficaram em um forte cor carmin. Eu não estava tendo _esses_ sonhos!

- E você já está bastante grande como para ter pornografia embaixo da sua almofada. – Vingança, doce vingança. A Boca de Emmett formou um 'o' e mamãe ria dissimuladamente.

- Chega, chega. Basta de acusações, melhor se apressarem porque chegaram tarde, novamente – nos disse olhando-nos severamente. Coloquei a última torrada de supetão na boca e estava levantando quando papai entrava na cozinha.

- Querido, pode dizer aos seus filhos para irem agora? – disse mamãe docemente a Charlie, beijando seus lábios castamente. Rodei meus olhos.

- Queridos, já escutaram sua mãe – disse papai tomando o controle da situação "Ou isso acreditava", pensei.

- Vamos garotona – disse Emmett pegando sua mochila. – Adeus mamãe! Adeus papai! – gritamos quando fechamos a porta.

- Bella, realmente. Pare de chamar o Orlando à noite – rodei os meus olhos sentindo minhas bochechas ficaram aquecidas novamente.

- Hey! Eu poderia dizer o mesmo de você – antes que replicasse acrescentei – com Rose – Emmett Swan estava corando! Um ponto para Bella – Pensando bem, poderia dizer a Rose como a chama durante a noite - estalei minha língua - Você acha que gostaria? - Perguntei, quando fez o Jeep andar.

- Você não se atreveria - disse, em pânico, entrecerrando seus olhos.

- Talvez sim, talvez não - Dei de ombros sem importancia - Quem sabe? - Eu disse no meu melhor sorriso mal.

O gigante Jeep de Emmett deu lugar no estacionamento da escola.

E ali o vi. Encostado no seu carro tão despreocupado como sempre. Sorri ao ver como as meninas olhavam para ele ao passar, e com um sorriso que tinha todas aos seus pés. Quase todas. Suspiros aqui, sussurros ali. Já estava acostumada com toda a atenção que ele tinha.

- Hey Swan – disse aproximando-se de mim e colocando um beijo em minha testa, alisando a ruga que eu tinha por ter minha testa franzida. – Não me diga. Emmett outra vez te acordou quando sonhava com o _Orlando_? – perguntou-me divertido. Bufei e comecei a caminha para a entrada do colégio, com seu braço rodeando meus ombros.

Cabe mencionar que é meu melhor amigo?

- Uma garota tem o direito a sonhar – disse – Mas não quando tem como irmão… isso! – lhe disse apontando para Emmett que vinha atrás de nós levantando sua cabeça de vez em quando.

- Hey Eddie, você viu a Rose? – Edward franziu a testa pelo apelido que Emmett lhe havia dado, logo apontou para a cafeteria com a cabeça.

- Foi com Alice fazer não sei o que, Jasper está lá também – Emmett sorriu abertamente fazendo com que as covinhas que tinha herdado do papai se acentuassem ainda mais.

- Obrigada! – gritou correndo em direção a cafeteria. Edward e eu rodamos os nossos olhos ao mesmo tempo.

- Diga, como foi com – parei pensando no nome do seu encontro – Kathy? – Edward me olhou confuso, e depois como se uma lâmpada tivesse acendido sobre sua cabeça, sorriu.

- Ah, Kathy – disse como nada tomando seu lugar na sala, que era ao meu lado – Então, bem – rodei meus olhos e virei a cadeira para ficar de frente para ele.

- Bem? – neguei com minha cabeça sorrindo – Vamos Edward, você nunca vai 'bem' com uma garota você diz coisas como - eu pensei - Magnífico, maravilhoso, incrível - Edward riu.

- Eu posso te dizer uma coisa? – Perguntou confidencialmente aproximando-se mais de mim. Eu balancei a cabeça - não me lembro da Kathy - sussurrou. Bufei e coloquei minha cadeira no lugar.

Sim, ele é Edward Cullen, meu melhor amigo.

- Oh não – sussurrei entrando na cafeteria acompanhada por Edward.

- Oh, não o quê? - Perguntou confuso. Eu fiz um gesto com a cabeça para a mesa onde as meninas estavam todas juntas - Reunião das mulheres - disse divertido - Vejo você mais tarde Bells – e o desgraçado me abandonou.

Eu fui pegar meu almoço, atrasei o tanto quanto pude. Eu odiava quando as meninas estavam sentadas todos juntas, era uma espécie de "tradição" para quando se tem algo _interessante_, entre aspas, que contam. O que eu mais odiava era que se tratava de encontros. E quem é o cara mais desejado por toda a população feminina da escola? Bingo! Edward.

- O que aconteceu agora? - Pergunte com cansaço sentando no único lugar que estava livre - Oh, não me diga que alguém saiu com Edward! - Eu disse com falso entusiasmo. Alice e Rose tossiram tentando esconder o riso. Eu sorri.

- Kathy nos contara sobre seu encontro com Edward! - Lauren gritou sem prestar atenção ao meu comentário sarcástico. Alice e Rose olharam para mim e apertaram os olhos.

E assim começou a falar de 'como perfeito é Edward Cullen' esse tipo de conversa já sabia de trás para frente. A menina estava tão animada contando todas as coisas que tinha feito com Edward, eu me senti triste. Como se sentiria se soubesse que Edward não consegue se lembrar da parte mínima disso? Fúria senti após a atitude de Edward.

- Te beijou? – perguntou, bem Jéssica _gritou_, com ciúmes – Tem certeza que não sonhou? = perguntou sorrindo zombeteira enquanto olhava sua unha. Kathy a olhou desafiando com o olhar.

- Não, querida, é verdade, não um sonho - fez uma pausa e sorriu sem pudor - como é para outras - disse observando atentamente Jéssica.

Realmente vale a pena brigar _pelo beijo_ de um simples garoto? Ah, desculpe. Edward não era um cara simples. Mentalmente agradeci que ninguém pudesse ler minha mente, ou já estaria morta para o pensamento de Edward como "um cara simples."

- Então Kathy, o que mais aconteceu? – perguntei para parar a briga que se formaria se ninguém fizesse qualquer coisa. Kathy continuou.

Houve um momento que não agüentei mais. Tudo bem, Edward é lindo, charmoso, com um sorriso deslumbrante Mas essas garotas o faz parecer a perfeição em pessoa!

- É tão lindo – disse Ângela com tom sonhador.

- Sexy – concordou Lauren mordendo o lábio. Urgh.

- _Perfeito_ – sentenciou Jéssica, antes que a mesa se pusesse aos suspiros.

- Ninguém é perfeito – comentei tomando um gole de refrigerante que eu tinha em minhas mãos. Todos os olhos estavam em mim com um olhar de horror. Todos, exceto Rose e Alice, que olhavam divertidas. Eu revirei os olhos - O quê? – perguntei chateada que me olhavam tanto.

- Bella - Lauren parou e pegou a minha mão no seu olhar para mim com simpatia. Mas que diabos? - Você é lésbica? - Meus olhos se arregalaram e a bebida saiu da minha boca fazendo que eu engasgasse. Alice e Rose tinham lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir.

- Tenha cuidado! - gritou cobrindo seus seios, agora com uma mancha laranja na bebida que tinha cuspido. 'Você merece idiota' pensei angelicamente.

- Claro que não! Que diabos você tem hein? – Lauren revirou os olhos quando enxugou-se com os guardanapos que Angela estava dando.

- Eu não entendo como você pode ser só amiga de Edward – olhou as outras meninas e todas assentiram com a cabeça em sinal de apoio, bufei - Ele é tão, tão... – coloquei minha mão na frente do seu rosto parando qualquer coisa que ia dizer.

- Não digo perfeito, porque eu vou bater em você, eu juro – pausei, tomar uma respiração profunda – Ainda que vocês. Iludidas - disse com um sorriso no meu rosto - Não acreditem nisso, Edward _não é perfeito_ - levantei as mãos no ar - Vamos! Mesmo Alice pudesse falar, ela é sua irmã - Alice olhou para mim e revirou os olhos.

- Não me meta nisso, eu estou de espectadora – declarou sorrindo. 'Traidora', pensei, enquanto a olhava com os olhos entrecerrados por seu tão indispensável apoio.

E assim que terminou o almoço. As aulas eram todas iguais, e eu acho que poderia definir com uma palavra: chatas. Na aula de biologia que eu tive que perguntar a Edward se ele se lembrava de ter beijado Kathy. Como poderia esquecer isso? Eu não acho que é um desgraçado sem coração. Rasguei uma folha do meu caderno e escrevi uma pequena nota.

_Diga-me você beijou Kathy? _

Amassei o papel e deslizei discretamente sobre seu caderno; Edward riu entre dentes e pegou sua caneta para responder.

_Eh, sim. Porque você se importa?_

Revirei os olhos com a pergunta idiota que fez e eu respondi:

_Claro, eu queria saber se realmente era tão desgraçado como para se esquecer disso._

Edward franziu as sobrancelhas quando leu a minha mensagem, e eu sorri claro.

_Obrigado "amiga"_

Foi a minha vez de franzir a testa, amassei o papel e escondi na minha mochila antes de bater no braço de Edward.

- Tonto – assobiei entre os dentes. Edward deu um sorriso torto e disfarçados suspiros foram ouvidos na sala. Revirei os olhos.

- Eu também gosto de você - sussurrou e eu ri, antes do professor nos mandar ficar em silêncio.

Bem, havia comprovado que Edward não era tão _esquecido _quanto eu pensava.

Quando eu deixei a minha última aula foi interceptado por um grupo de meninas. A surpresa veio quando me agarraram pelos braços e me levaram para o quintal da escola. Alice e Rose estavam entre elas e tentavam com toda sua força para reprimir um sorriso.

Entrecerrei os olhos. Algo tramavam e estava certa de que não sairia livre dessa?

- Bem, Bella, eu quero propot algo -. Disse Lauren seriamente, cruzando os braços sob o peito voluptuoso, eu diria que muito voluptuoso, fazendo que estes levantassem _estranhamente_ "olhos para frente, Bella" eu me lembrei.

- Propor? O quê? – Perguntei com curiosidade, imitando a pose de Lauren. Claro que não, era tão _extravagante _como ela.

- Um jogo - disse Jessica ficando do lado esquerdo da Lauren - Um simples jogo que você deve cumprir em um mês - sentenciou. Revirei os olhos.

- Que tipo de jogo? - Perguntei já cansada de mistério. Por que não ir direto ao ponto e logo?

- Uma lista - disse Angela tomando lugar no lado direito da Lauren. Deus, isso foi tão _"As Panteras"_, que eu quase ri. Quase.

- Você disse que Edward não é perfeito - disse Kathy, como se quisesse dizer que era um crime. Sério, eu estava começando a ficar com frio por estar aqui tanto tempo parada.

- Assim você fará uma lista de imperfeições, dentro de um mês - Lauren fez uma pausa e olhou para o resto das meninas - Vamos ver quando você estava errado, Bella tonta - Eu fiz uma careta quando me chamou de 'tonta'. Acertaram, Lauren saberia quem era realmente idiota. Mas antes disso, mais uma vez, as palavras más saíram da minha boca, Alice e Rose tiveram que segurar meus braços.

- Bella aceite – disse Alice divertido. E o meu instinto assassino despertou; Duende intrometida, alias: Alice Cullen.

- Amanhã começa _o jogo_ - disse Rose seus reluzentes dentes brilharem em um sorriso, um pouco mais forte enterrando as unhas na minha pele quando tentei lutar.

E na minha cabeça o processamento de informação somente foi: Onde diabos havia me metido?

- Edward é perfeito! - Gritaram no momento em que Alice e Rose me arrastaram, literalmente, no estacionamento para que um massacre não acontecesse.

- Eu tenho um mês para provar o contrário! - Respondi com determinação.

Bem, este seria um mês muito interessante.

* * *

**Esse jogo vai dar tanta confusão... espero que gostem pois eu amei essa fic, e estou amando traduzir.**

**Deixem reviews se gostarem. Beijos :*  
**


	3. Amigo dos Espelhos

**C**

**Lista de Imperfeições, por Bella Swan**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Lambstown**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Uma proposta simples, a criação de uma lista e um mês para cumprir a sua missão.  
"Edward é perfeito!" gritaram por sua vez: "Eu tenho um mês para provar o contrário," respondi com determinação.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Amigo dos Espelhos**

A manhã foi horrível, um caos total.

Lauren havia aprendido a subtrair, ou é isso que eu acho, porque me lembra a cada momento que só me restavam apenas 30 dias; sério quão estúpido era isso? Tinha acabado de começar o jogo estúpido e eu já estava chateado suas 'acompanhamento' não quero imaginar como seria com mais um tempo.

Alice passou a manhã inteira 'feliz como um minhoca' e Rose andou da mesma forma; e cada vez mais suspeitava que as duas tinham algo entre mãos, estava me comendo por dentro. Inclusive! Rose não se importou de compartilhar equipamentos com Eric; isso, _isso sim_ que foi espantoso. Pobre garoto, não é culpa dele que a puberdade tenha irritado com ele; Mas Rose não entendia que a acne é algo que pode acontecer a _todos_, incluindo ela.

O resto das aulas posso definir com duas palavras: terrivelmente chatas.

Cheguei no meu quarto, joguei minha mochila de lado e esparramei-me em minha cama macia, agora mais que nunca, a amava com todo meu coração.

_Lista de imperfeições, por Bella Swan._

Esse era o título que tinha o papelzinho rasgado descansando em meu caderno. Fiquei pensando, enquanto batia com a caneta na superfície onde o papel estava. Hum, como começar? Agora que devo pensar, eu não consigo pensar em nenhum defeito de Edward, algo encontrarei, afinal de contas eu tenho um mês inteiro para essa loucura.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Renée sentando na beirada da cama pegando a folha entre suas mãos – _'Lista de imperfeições, por Bella Swan.' –_ leu – Que jogo é esse querida? – E algo tinha que inventar a minha mãe, a fã número um de Edward.

- Oh, er – peguei a folha cuidadosamente e pigarreei – Não é nada, você sabe. Coisas de garotas – lhe disse sorrindo angelicamente.

- Esta bem – disse rodando seus olhos, não acreditando em nada do que eu disse – É a minha hora de ir, acorde seu irmão Bella - disse, apontando o dedo indicador para cima e para baixo – Tchau – beijou-me na testa e saiu.

Emmett, como se pudesse esquecer.

Eu suspirei e sai da minha cama deixando o caderno na mesa de cabeceira, eu escondi o papel entre as folhas. Se Edward visse a 'lista', armaria um circo enorme e tudo por causa desse jogo maldito.

- Estamos sozinhos

Emmett disse aparecendo das sombras, rodei meus olhos e abriu a geladeira para encontrar algo para me alimentar, meu estômago estava fazendo muitos barulhos estranhos - Você está me ouvindo? Estamos sozinhos! - Gritou com voz feminina. Virei e o olhei cansada.

- E...? – deixei a pergunta no ar para que completasse. Por que diabos fazia tanto barulho? Mamãe e papai tinham acabado de sair nem mesmo tem dez minutos! E tudo porque eles precisavam "passar o tempo juntos" Eu tremi ao pensar no que fariam.

- Quem vai me alimentar? – Perguntou fazendo beicinho e desenhando círculos em sua barriga. Bufei e peguei o dobro do tomate, alface e queijo - Você vai fazer para mim? - Perguntou com entusiasmo.

- Só sente-se Emmett - levou a interromper a brincadeira um momento. Quando ele tinha deixado sem comida? Ah, esse tempo em que eu chamo de 'rata'.

Fiz alguns sanduíches rápidos que Emmett comeu feliz. Lavamos os pratos que haviam sido amontoados desde de manhã, eu lavei e ele secou. E então deixamos tudo praticamente limpo. Emmett foi para seu quarto, porque "era hora de sua conversar da manhã com Rose". E eu ainda estava me perguntando o que os impedia de serem namorados de uma vez por todas.

Eu fiquei na sala por um tempo, liguei a TV. Depois de alguns minutos mudando e mudando de canal me entediou; já que não havia nada que pudesse ser classificada como "interessante" assim que, resumindo contar, deitei-me sobre o sofá para fazer nada.

- Bella! Bella! Be… ouch! – Emmett estava estirado no chão logo depois de ter tropeçado com seus enormes pés enquanto estava descendo as escadas; correndo pelas escadas melhor dizendo. Me encontrava revirando-me em riso nesses momentos.

- Hey! Se supõe que seja eu a que herdei a lerdeza do papai – lhe disse entre risos. Emmett me olhou com seus olhos entrecerrados e levantou-se esfregando o cotovelo, onde ficou um raspão.

- Bom, antes que ocorresse esse evento infeliz – ri pela formalidade de suas palavras. Emmett pigarreou para que eu o deixasse continuar, acentuando sua ação quando arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Como dizia Alice, disse a Rose, que me dissesse, para te dizer que… - o parei antes que seguisse com esse amontoado de palavras.

- Nada de 'lhe disse, que me dissesse, e bla bla' – comentei – Fala claramente Emmett, não entenderei nada se continuar assim – endireitei-me no sofá, cruzando os braços e esperei que continuasse. Tomou ar e continuou.

- Alice – disse lentamente – disse a Rose – repetiu sua ação, como se tivesse falando com uma criança de quatro anos – que me dissesse – e explodi.

- Emmett! Não pode ir direto ao ponto de uma vez? – gritei exasperada. Sorriu divertido e rodou os olhos.

- Alice vai nos _arrastará_ ao shopping – bufei – Edward virá nos buscar em… - e a buzina do Volvo de Edward ressoou fora da nossa casa – ...agora – disse sorrindo.

Pegamos nossas jaquetas e trancamos a porta antes de sair, Edward nos esperava do lado de fora do seu carro. Sorriu quando me aproximei dele.

- Pronta para a tortura? – me perguntou beijando minha bochecha como modo de cumprimento.

- Para mim não tem beijo? – lhe perguntou Emmett fazendo olhinhos de uma forma que chamaria de 'sedutora'. Rodei meus olhos diante sua estúpida pergunta.

- O que você disser, é melhor irmos. Sua irmã é um horror quando ela fica brava – disse a Edward sem prestar atenção no comentário de Emmett. Edward bufou e abriu a porta do passageiro para mim.

- Obrigada por prestar atenção em mim – comentou Emmett entrando na parte de trás do Volvo.

- Nem diga isso. Levo dezessete anos vivendo com ela – e outra vez ignorávamos o pobre do Emmett.

- Hey! Estou aqui, não falam isso! – pediu com seu famoso biquinho. Ri, acompanhada pelo musical riso de Edward.

- O que dizia Emmett? – perguntamos ao mesmo tempo, começando a rir uma vez mais quando Emmett nos olhou irritado.

- Sabia que não tinha que vir com vocês dois pombinhos – murmurou aborrecido na parte de trás do Volvo. E não tive outra escolha a não ser rodar meus olhos.

- Cale-se Emmett – dissemos novamente juntos, depois que Edward fez andar o carro e íamos a caminho do shopping

* * *

- Compras! – gritaram Alice e Rose juntas, quando entramos em seu 'templo sagrado'.

- Bem primeiro veremos as fantasias para a festa de – Wow festa? Claro eu sempre era a ultima a saber quando tratava dessas coisas.

- Que festa querida Alice? Acho que por essas casualidades da vida teria esquecido de mencionar isso – Alice me olhou sorridente e puxou meu braço.

- Não se preocupe Bella. Festa de Halloween, tenho tudo planejado, te asseguro – confirmou piscando. Sim, isso era exatamente o que mais temia; _que tivesse tudo planejado._

- Ou seja, já tem pronto o que suponho será uma fantasia de medo – assegurei. Alice assentiu fervorosamente.

- Por isso agora iremos buscar os acessórios – comentou Rose enganchando-se no meu outro braço. – E vocês garotos também devem buscar os seus – Alice rodou os olhos.

- Duh, claro que eles _não_ vão fazer isso, Rose – disse o óbvio. – imagina Emmett buscando seus acessórios? – estremeceu com somente a idéia de Emmett cometer um atentado a moda – Eu escolherei com sua ajuda, vocês… observem – disse aos garotos, incluindo-me nisso. Segundo Alice meu sentido de moda era igual ao de uma formiga, inclusive, uma vez disse que formigas eram melhor com esse marrom que tem do que eu com minhas calças favoritas.

- Tiffany's! – gritaram com seus olhos iluminados de emoção. E ai foi que me perguntei porque demônios buscariam 'acessórios para uma festa de Halloween' em uma joalheria tão refinada como essa – Os acessórios podem esperar! – gritaram com suas vozes cantantes e musicais em uníssono. Por um momento eu me perguntei se Edward era na verdade o irmão gêmeo de Alice, ou se tinha sido Rose e as haviam trocado no nascimento.

- Acabo de ver um colar que tem escrito Alice Cullen por onde olhe – comentava Alice a Rose enquanto caminhavam para seu paraíso de joalheria fina.

- Garotas quem as entende – sussurrou Edward ao meu lado vendo como sua irmã e Rose se perdiam dentro da loja. Ele ganhou uma cotovelada da minha parte.

- Bom… - Emmett se mexeu desconfortavelmente, deslocando seu peso de um pé para o outro – Só ficamos nós, que tal comprar sorvete? – perguntou infantilmente. Todos concordaram e não havia nada melhor para fazer. Eu com certeza gostaria de ir com eles antes que me arrastassen para a Tiffany's.

- Em que posso servi-los? - Perguntou a menina atrás do balcão flertando com os garotos. Eu sorri, era sempre a mesma coisa e sempre me fazia rir enquanto as meninas estavam dispostas a fazer tudo para conseguir um dos meninos.

- Queremos quatro sorvetes… - Edward olhou para o crachá da moça e deu um sorriso torto; tirando dela um suspiro – Emily – murmurou, balançando o nome da menina com sua voz. Olhos dela se iluminaram de emoção e não tinha outra coisa para fazer; Rodei os olhos.

- Irei buscar uma mesa – disse afastando-me deles. Edward virou-se e me olhou.

- Morango? – perguntou com um sorriso. Assenti.

- Morango. – afirmei com um sorriso.

Afastei-me dos garotos para buscar um lugar vazio. Um pouco alem do mostrador tinha uma mesa completamente fazia, justamente para quatro pessoas. Sentei-me ali para esperar que chegassem com os sorvetes.

- Não sei como demônios faz isso – vinha dizendo Emmett, que franzia a testa enquanto comia seu sorvete de baunilha. Edward sorriu presunçosamente.

- Isto é o que ganha quando é dotado de certas virtudes – disse ele, satisfeito. Eu tinha vontade de revirar os olhos de novo, mas pensei melhor, talvez ficariam assim de tanto fazer esse gesto.

- Convencido - Jasper sussurrou com um sorriso pequeno, colocando um pouco de sorvete de chocolate na boca.

- Só digo a verdade – sentenciou Edward tomando assento ao meu lado. Passou meu sorvete de morango e eu peguei alegremente. Amava sorvete de morango!

- A verdade de que? – perguntei não entendendo tudo de sua conversa, degustando o saboroso sorvete que tinha em minha mãe, ainda que estava certa de que tinha que ver com a garota 'Emily' do caixa.

- De que sou irresistível – E aqui podemos ver claramente como floresce o… Oh já tenho meu primeiro ponto da lista! Um estúpido sorriso de triunfo se formou em meus lábios.

- Viu? Bella pensa o mesmo – Edward respondeu sarcasticamente observando o sorriso que se formou em meu rosto. Não retruquei; minha mente estava correndo ao redor de uma lista de 'coisas' que eu tinha que descobrir – não tenho culpa de ter um lindo rosto - e eu ri.

"Se você soubesse o Edward, se você soubesse" , pensei.

* * *

- Por que tivemos que vir se vocês a usam com joalheria? - Emmett pergunto quando Alice e Rose saíram com pequenos sacos que se lia 'Tiffany's' na frente. Doeu somente pensar na pobre conta bancária dos Cullen e dos Hale.

- Para... – Alice colocou a mãozinha no braço enorme do meu irmão e falou lentamente - Vocês devem ver essa jóias em nós. Quem mais nos daria vitória boa? – Perguntou inocentemente, fazendo os olhos de Emmett se iluminarem com a compreensão.

- E quando você Alice Cullen, tomou a opinião de alguém em conta quando se trata de moda – Alice olhou mal Edward, e rodou seus olhos.

- Desculpe-me, caro irmão, mas em algum momento eu disse que _iria considerar suas opiniões_? – pergunto com um sorriso. Edward revirou os olhos e afastou-se, puxando-me pelo braço.

- Ei! Eu queria continuar a ver como Alice ganha você com seu estranho jogo de palavras - Edward olhou para mim com os olhos entrecerrados e os bagunçou meus cabelos.

- Tive que te afastar dali, você é muito ingênua para este tipo de jogo de palavras que Alice usa para seu próprio bem, e quando eu quero dizer assim, quero dizer tudo que tem a ver com a Gucci, Prada e muito mais – parou um tempo e me olhou preocupado – Imagina e logo você fica como a Alice? – estremeceu ao pensar – Ugh não, por favor, já me basta uma - eu revirei os olhos. Alice não era _tão_ louca como ele fazia ver.

Caminhamos ao longo do shopping, já tínhamos perdido os outros de vista, e não estávamos indo para qualquer local específico, nós estávamos andando. Ah! E por último não menos importante, Edward estava com meus nervos na borda; cada vez que passamos por uma vitrine, ou algo que refletia ficava um tempo olhando para seu reflexo. Sim, é pior do que Rose com isso.

- Você se importaria de parar de fazer isso? – perguntei exasperada quando já íamos para a vitrine 'refletir Edward's' número quinhentos; Ok, não era tanto.

- Fazer o que? – perguntou confuso, passando uma das mãos pelo seu cabelo bagunçado. Para quê? Para bagunçar mais!

- Isso! – gritei apontando para seu reflexo no vidro – Isso de andar olhando-se em qualquer lugar que encontre – suspirei diante o divertido olhar de Edward. Não é o suficiente que as meninas te lembre repetidamente o "bonito" que você é? – Perguntei, rodando os meus olhos - Você é lindo! Aceite, fique com isso, mas por favor pare de fazer isso. Está pior do que uma menina Edward, isso é algo a ser temido – Edward olhou para mim com um brilho divertido nos olhos.

- Não é ruim que eu comprove isso no meu reflexo – declarou olhando-se uma vez mais – E acaba de me chamar de lindo – disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Bufei não sem antes sentir como o sangue concentrava nesses pontos específicos do meu rosto; minhas bochechas.

* * *

Chegamos em casa e subi as escadas apressadamente. Pegue o livro que estava sobre a mesa e retirei o papel entre eles. Lápis, papel; tudo pronto. Estiquei-me no comprimento da cama, de bruços e comecei a escrever rapidamente.

_1. __Egocêntrico (Procure no dicionário, Lauren): Amigo dos espelhos e tudo o que é semelhante ou até mesmo do que o resto diz sobre "sua pessoa", em outras palavras meninas, vê seu reflexo e baba por ele._

Bem, já tinha a primeira 'imperfeição' da lista.

* * *

**Ja começou a lista. A Bella pega no pé dele, mas ele o faz por merecer...**

**Espero que tenham gostado, deixem reviews por favor.**

**Até depois, beijos.  
**


	4. Isso é 'Womanizer'

**Lista de Imperfeições, por Bella Swan**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Lambstown**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Uma proposta simples, a criação de uma lista e um mês para cumprir a sua missão.  
"Edward é perfeito!" gritaram por sua vez: "Eu tenho um mês para provar o contrário," respondi com determinação.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Isso é 'Womanizer'**

- Ah – eu revirei os olhos, pegando a pequena lista das mãos da minha querida Alice.

- É tudo que você tem? – Perguntou, estendendo-se na minha cama. Eu balancei a cabeça, olhando Rose franzir a testa enquanto lia o único ponto que se destacava no papel.

- Isso é patético Bella – bufei e peguei a lista. Sentei-me na beira da cama e fiz uma careta com meus lábios.

- Bem, eu ainda tenho 27 dias – Alice e Rose reviraram os olhos, ao mesmo tempo.

Lauren parecia um detonador de tempo na escola, era irritante.

- Sim, sim. Deixe sua lista de lado – disse Alice movendo a mão no ar – Agora… – se levantou e caminhou até a porta do meu quarto, onde um… grande 'coisa' preta estava pendurada – Esta é sua fantasia para a festa – disse ela sorrindo, entregando a 'coisa'.

Oh Alice, querida Alice queria me matar de infarto, e alem disso queria que Emmett e papai me deixassem presa em casa pelo resto da vida vestindo isso.

- Hmpf… Mulher-Gato? – Alice assentiu, entrecerrei os meus olhos – Sério? – Perguntei incrédula – Suponho que é Halloween – olhei a roupa e sorriu ironicamente – Uau, isso vai assustar a todos um disfarce de 'Mulher gato' – soltei transbordando sarcasmo puro.

- Eu vou lidei de torcida – disse Rose, penteando os cabelos dourados com os dedos. Bufei e a olhei com diversão em meus olhos.

- Deixe-me adivinhar – coloquei um dedo no meu queixo – Emmett vai como jogador de futebol americano? – As faces de Rose foram coradas com um rosa suave – Eu supunha – deitei ao lado de Alice, que estava sorrindo, mais do que era habitual.

- Sininho e Peter Pan O que você acha? – Perguntou sorrindo. E eu ri, a imagem mental de Jasper em collants era esmagadora.

- Eu acho que você não fez um de seus melhores trabalhos este ano Alice, desculpe – eu disse com tristeza fingida, ganhando um golpe de sua parte.

- Vamos ver se você diz isso depois Bella – Ah, e tinha esse sorriso. Aquele sorriso que ele usava quando estava tramando algo. Eu suspirei e me levantei.

Barbie Bella estava prestes a começar.

* * *

- De jeito nenhum vai sair vestida assim na rua! – era divertido ver a cara do Charlie mudando de uma rosa ao vermelho escuro. Sim, meu pai ficou zangado – Emmett! – Rugiu. Emmett com pressa, com o casco de seu "traje" na mão.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu minha roupa exuberante.

- Mas… – se aproximou de mim e me puxou para cima – Não se atreva a sair pela porta vestida desse jeito – eu revirei os olhos e soltei-me de suas garras.

- Ok, de qualquer maneira tem a janela – eu disse com um encolher de ombros andando a enorme janela no segundo andar da casa. Engoli seco, afinal não era uma ótima idéia.

- Pai, Bella vai sair pela janela! – Gritou como uma menina o maldito.

- Isabella, desça nesse momento! – Meu pai resmungou. Mamãe viu toda esta diversão da cozinha. Minha mãe tinha decidido não interferir niso.

- Ah, vamos! É apenas uma fantasia boba, eu também estou atrasada para a festa – eu revirei os olhos – você sabe como Alice fica com isso, se tiver alguma reclamação, ela é a culpada! – gritei fora de controle.

Era minha culpa que Alice tinha escolhido a mesma roupa que Halle Berry usou no filme? Então, tecnicamente, estava vestindo calças de couro pretas, um tipo de top que mais parecia um sutiã, e finalmente a máscara estúpida. Não era muito, mas pensando melhor, ia morrer, tecnicamente, de frio graças a Alice.

- Cuide de sua irmã – meu pai ordenou Emmett, como se fosse uma missão mais importante – e se chega a se aproximar um… – Emmett o interrompeu.

- Você acha que algum idiota vai se aproximou com este irmão, hein? – Emmett perguntou, referindo-se aos seus músculos grandes. Papai sorriu, satisfeito, batendo no seu braço.

- Vão bem tesouros! – Mamãe gritou da cozinha. Revirei os olhos e me aproximei da porta ao lado de Emmett.

- Mãe Tchau, papai! – Gritou uma vez.

- Nenhum idiota vai se aproximar Bells, assim você ficara sempre ao meu lado – ele disse com a testa franzida. Bufei, inclinando-me sobre a janela do jipe.

- O que você disser Emmett – eu respondi, dando-lhe razão. Quem sabe assim deixava de me incomodar por um momento.

- Qualquer coisa e eu te perder de vista você apenas tem que gritar Você sabe, né? – Pergunto-me, desviando sua atenção da estrada por alguns momentos olhando para mim. Eu concordei, revirando os olhos.

- Hm, Não se preocupe comigo Emmett. – Eu disse, cansada. Eu odiava quando ele fazia o papel de "grande irmão extra super hiper mega protetor." Emmett balançou a cabeça e voltou os olhos a estrada.

O caminho para a casa dos Cullen estava completamente iluminado por lanternas pequenas laranja e preto, que tinham a forma de pequenas abóboras sorridentes. A festa já tinha começado, e a música podia ser ouvida, mesmo quando havia um bom trecho para chegar a casa. Sorte que tinham, os seus vizinhos estão a quilômetros de distância.

Alice estava na porta vestindo seu traje perfeito de sininho até usei uma peruca! Jasper, coitado, parecia uma bailarina com esse collant, eu tenho pena da pessoa que suporta Alice inclusive mais vezes ao dia do que eu, ao lado de Alice, Rose estava vestindo uma roupa sexy de líder de torcida, com a barriga a mostra e duas tranças amarradas no topo da sua cabeça, para não mencionar os pompons combinando. O que mais me surpreendeu, e é claro que eu tive que morder o lábio para não soltar o riso que queria fugir, foi ver o 'Batman'.

Se eu pensasse que Mulher-Gato era uma fantasia estúpida, definitivamente Batman levava o prêmio.

- Diga-me Batman – eu disse, tentando não rir – Você pode mover-se com isso? – Eu o olhei por um longo tempo, até que o reconhecimento iluminou seus olhos verdes.

- Ah, com certeza eu posso, quer que eu te mostre? – Eu perguntou sugestivamente. E foi aí que eu não pude evitar.

- Sério, Jasper, pensei que você ia ser o único a sofrer mais com as ocorrências de Alice – Jasper sorriu olhando o "Batman" – Deus, Edward! Como diabos você se deixar ser convencido a usar isso? – Perguntei, rindo batendo em 'seu' músculos. Ele olhou para mim com os olhos apertados e tirou a máscara.

- Odeio a Alice com todo meu ser por isso – disse-me confidencialmente – mas não diga – sussurro, afastando-se e olhando-me de cima e para baixo – Vamos jogar – disse ele sorrindo, levando meu braço para entrarmos na casa.

- Hã? – Pergunte desorientada, vendo o jogo de cores que fazia as luzes em contraste com o ambiente. A música havia começado séculos atrás, e a sala estava lotada.

- Mulher-Gato… Batman – sussurrou. Revirei os olhos quando me dei conta.

- É Alice, que esperaria – gritei entre a multidão que fazia.

- Hey Belly, Bella, Bells! – Sininho veio saltando até a mim. E eu sabia, sabia que Alice estava tão bêbada que não conseguia sequer lembrar seu nome.

- Jasper – Edward chamou o rapaz loiro e levantou a sobrancelha, esperando por uma resposta.

- Eu juro que tentar parar. Mas você sabe como fica quando começa um desafio com Emmett – eu revirei os olhos, Emmett sempre tinha que ser colocado em tudo.

- O que fez agora, o meu irmão idiota? – Jasper suspirou e agarrou Alice pela sua cintura para que evitasse que ela caísse.

- A cerveja, quem bebia mais latas de cerveja – Eu suspirei e olhei para a minha amiga, que ria sozinha neste momento e seguia as luzes coloridas em seus olhos – Os dois ficaram bêbados ao mesmo tempo, então eu acho que Emmett ainda… – os olhos de Jasper quase saiamdo de sua órbita. Edward e eu viramos para ver o que o surpreendeu.

Emmett estava praticamente devorando Rose. Eu teria rido se a imagem não tivesse sido tão chocante. Nunca, nunca vi o meu irmão naquela situação e muito menos com uma das minhas melhores amigas! Estavam para um vídeo pornográfico, disso que Emmett esconde debaixo da cama e uma vez me obrigou a ver, amarrando-me a uma cadeira. Ugh, repugnante.

- Iugh – Jasper e eu dissemos uma vez, mudando o olhar daquela cena bruta.

- Até que enfim! – gritou Edward, sorrindo olhando para o 'casal'. Jasper e eu olhamos para ele estreitando os nossos olhos.

- Sim, até que enfim, mas não_ dessa_ forma – disse Jasper com nojo quando Rose sentou-se montada em Emmett. Deus! Era um lugar público, mas acho que eles não se importavam.

- É melhor levar a Alice – Jasper disse carregando minha pequena amiga em seus braços. Edward olhou para ele com os olhos apertados fazendo Jasper bufar – Basta de olhar para mim desse jeito – disse ele antes de desaparecer na multidão.

- Eddie! – Oh, meu Deus. Tinha que suportar Lauren na escola, toda a maldita manhã! Isso era demais para mim.

- Deixo você campeão – disse a Edward batendo seu ombro.

- Espere – disse agarrando minha mão com força, me olhou com um olhar severo e esperei que falasse – Eh, ah – e continuou mexendo seus cabelos – Sim, a cerveja, vamos conseguir! – E puxou-me pela mão deixando uma Lauren atordoada atrás dele.

- OK, o que foi aquilo? – Perguntei quando chegamos ao silêncio da cozinha. Edward olhou para mim e fez uma careta com a boca. Oh… – Não me diga, com Lauren? Deus Edward! – Eu estava exasperada.

- Ei! É minha culpa que as meninas me buscam? – Revirei os olhos enquanto me servia um pouco de cerveja em um dos copos que ali estavam.

- Mas é Lauren! – gritei divertidao, eu não conseguia acreditar era algo apenas hor-ro-ro-so.

- Eu sei! E agora não me deixa em paz nem por um segundo! – ri servindo outro copo e entregando a ele.

- Você pediu por isso – eu disse, enxugando o conteúdo do meu copo – E é melhor voltarmos, eu não quero ficar aqui e perder o show que dão as pessoas bêbadas – eu disse abrindo a porta para sair da cozinha, mas parou-me outra vez.

- Não falou com você? – Perguntou com cuidado. Eu olhei fixamente – Black – minha boca abriu em um 'o'.

- Eh, não – eu disse olhando-o curiosamente com cautela O que era isso? – Jake chegara logo, eu suponho, por que ia falar comigo? – Edward suspirou de alívio – Espera. Desde quando é "Black"? – Perguntei com curiosidade.

- Esqueça isso – me disse não dando importância e saindo da cozinha. Fiquei lá por alguns segundos.

Agora que pensava, há muito tempo não sabia de Jake.

Jacob Black, meu outro melhor amigo e 'rival de Edward' como dizia Alice, eu nunca entendi. Estes dois eram amigos, até recentemente, eu acho, a maneira pela qual Edward o chamou e que só fazia quando discutiam. Quando os conheci não podia acreditar que eles eram amigos, pareciam mais como cães e gatos. Alice e Rose esclareceram que a culpa foi minha, repito, não entendi isso.

Deixei a cozinha pensando ainda sobre a questão do Edward.

Depois de um tempo refletindo sobre isto, deixei de dar importância, e me aproximei de Emmett, que estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Rose, que estava profundamente adormecida. Como poderia dormir com este barulho? Efeitos do álcool, eu acho.

- Dez Bella - Emmett disse entregando-me uma bebida estranha, encolhi os ombros e peguei. Eu me afastei quando Emmett começou a enrolar-se contra a Rose.

Eu estou em um canto desabitado quando Mike Newton e Eric Yorkie vieram convidar-me para dançar, ambos com o mesmo traje de Anakin Skywalker de Star Wars.

"Ninguém se aproximaram com esse irmão, fica perto de mim Bells, se eu te perder de vista grite" pura bobagem.

E a música que soava, em seguida, tornou-se uma promessa de focar na minha cabeça.

_...I know what you are, what you are, baby. __Womanizer..._

Edward estava no meio da pista rodeado por uma mar de meninas. Eu estava no canto da sala, bebendo o que Emmett havia me dado. A música de Britney Spears soava ao fundo, mas eu tinha um objetivo e era ver como outro de seus defeitos vinha à tona.

"Oba! É genial Bella, genial", pensei, enquanto observava Edward dançava com uma garota loira, então o vi 'flertar' com a menina múmia e então, quando a canção chegou ao fim.

_...Oh You're a Womanizer Baby._

Ele deu um beijo na vampira ardente diante os olhares das outras meninas.

* * *

4h30 da madrugada.

Peguei a caneta e comecei a escrever antes que o álcool subisse completamente a minha cabeça e fizesse minhas pálpebras mais pesadas do que estavam.

_2. Promiscuo: Womanizer meninas, todo um mulherengo._

E o último que pensei antes de dormir sobre a folha foi:

"Bendita seja Britney por ter inventado essa música."

* * *

**Aha Edward procura mesmo não é? Tsc é muito _womanizer_. Rose e Emmett, finalmente né? Agora acho que o negócio vai.**

**O que será que fez Edward e Jacob brigarem? Hm... **

**Obrigada pelas reviews, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, e comentem.**

**Bjs e até depois.**


	5. Emmett é fofo… eu não disse isso

**Lista de Imperfeições, por Bella Swan**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Lambstown**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Uma proposta simples, a criação de uma lista e um mês para cumprir a sua missão.  
"Edward é perfeito!" gritaram por sua vez: "Eu tenho um mês para provar o contrário," respondi com determinação.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Emmett é fofo… eu não disse isso**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_- Bella, Bella - era a enésima vez que Edward se levantava de sua cama e começou a gritar o meu nome. Mais uma vez eu me levantei e o deitei em sua cama, cobrindo-o com o edredon. ._

_- Estou aqui, pare de levantar – lhe ordenei. Olhei no relógio que repousava sobre o criado-mudo no seu quarto, era três e meia da manhã, e restavam poucos na festa._

_E aqui estou eu, tentando fazer meu amigo dormir, que ficou bêbado e vomitou até a exaustão._

_Completamente nojento._

_- Deita comigo – ele disse, fazendo beicinho e batendo o lado vazio da cama. Revirei os olhos e me aproximei, sentei-me na borda e encostei minhas costas na cabeceira da cama – Não vá, Bella - disse, antes de colocar a cabeça no meu colo e abraçar minhas forte minhas pernas – Eu gosto de você – foi o último que disse antes de adormecer._

_**4:00 a.m.**_

_A culpa de que estivesse praticamente nas mesmas condições que Edward era nada mais e nada menos do que a minha consciência._

_Olhe no que da pensar estupidez!_

_Mas eu tenho minhas razões para fazê-lo, quem não é bonito à luz do luar? Bonito? Oh, eu não acabo de pensar novamente._

_Três tequilas foram mais do que suficiente para me fazer lembrar do porque estava bebendo, e isso me assustou quando eu comecei a olhar para Edward ali, em sua cama, a cabeça apoiada no meu colo. Não parecia nada com o garoto que tirou para dançar quase metade da população feminina que estava na festa. Por nada! Parecia um menino pequeno bonito. Sim! Eu disse, Edward parecia… lindo, inclusive, posso dizer que a primeira razão pela qual eu acho que as meninas andam abobadas com ele._

_Dessa forma, quando a lua iluminava seu rosto e seus traços brilhavam ainda melhor do que na luz do sol… seu rosto era perfeito..._

_Esperar, encontrou a razão das meninas?_

_Oh, não Bella. Esqueça isso._

_Por isso nunca mais tomara margaritas Bella, nunca mais._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Demônios.

Podia, dificilmente supor que as cortinas do meu quarto estavam completamente corridas, quem foi? Apenas uma pessoa é capaz de tudo para estragar a minha paz de espírito: Emmett. Mamãe o teria feito se estivesse aqui; Justo agora, quando o que menos quero é ser recebido pelo estúpido senhor sol.

Minha cabeça dói tanto! Era insuportável o _tum, tum_ que sentia dentro de mim, era como se um monte de elefantes estivessem dançando conga a noite inteira sobre mim. Eu não gostava disso, até minhas pernas doíam, e tudo era consciência do álcool.

Movi minhas pálpebras um par de vezes antes de abrir meus olhos bem abertos, o sol não era muito útil para isso. Sentei-me na cama para melhor focar a luz, meus olhos doeram em primeiro lugar, as pálpebras pesavam como a morte, eu só queria fechar os olhos e voltar ao mundo dos sonhos. Mas eu tinha um irmão mais velho para ser alimentado com mais sanduíches.

Um, dois, três.

Levanta!

Pegue as coisas que usaria hoje, antes de fazer o curto trajeto do meu armário para o banheiro eu encontrei a 'lista' estirada no chão. Um profundo suspiro escapou dos meus lábios quando viu as duas coisas insignificantes que foram anotadas.

Eu estava perdendo o meu toque e eu sabia.

_Egocêntrico, Promíscuo. _

Sério? Isso era tudo que eu poderia fazer? Conheço Edward desde que tenho memória! Por alguma razão, eu estava perdendo a fé em mim. Ok, isso era um exagero. Mas isso era realmente patético.

- Bella, Bella, Bella! – gritou Emmett com sua voz forte de algum lugar na casa, deixei o secador de cabelo de um lado e eu olhei pela porta do meu quarto.

- O quê? - Eu respondi de volta, tinha sido muito tranquilo durante todo esse tempo. Ou estava fazendo alguma coisa ou simplesmente acabou de acordar… ou acaba de chegar, quem sabe.

Um monstro subiu as escadas… Oh, não, era somente Emmett que vinha como uma alma que leva o diabo em minha direção. Parou apenas poucos centímetros de mim e encostou na parede com as mãos para recuperar o fôlego. E eu tinha uma cara de "Que o diabo?" não entendia porque estava assim.

- Acabei de fazer algo completamente estúpido… bem, eu acho - comentou nervoso - Bella, você, como minha irmã querida, tem que me esconder do pai de Rose - disse em tom mais sério possível. Graças a Deus só faltava o meu cabelo e deixei-o entrar no meu quarto.

- Ok Emm, antes de tudo o que diabos você fez? - Eu perguntei quando me sentei na frente dele, estilo índio, na minha cama. Isso realmente seria muito bom.

- Hum, bem, eu – começou a coçar a parte traseira de sua cabeça como um chimpanzé – Arruinei as flores do Senhor Hale – respondeu. E eu olhei para ele na esperança de que não fosse tudo, porque se não seria a história mais absurda que eu ouvi de meu irmão – As arruinei… as arruinei para confessar a Rose o quanto gosto dela – terminou… corado.

Isso foi mais forte do que o meu controle.

Emmett corando era como… Alice sem um mês de compras!

- O que exatamente você fez com as flores? – Perguntei, tentando não rir de modo a não ferisse os sentimentos dele. Sim, Emmett era uma pessoa muito sentimental.

- Oh, as flores. Bom eu só as arranquei de onde estavam para escrever com elas, sobre o gramado 'Te amo princesa! Quer ser minha namorada?' inclusive, tive que bater no cachorro do Jazz, para que não tirasse as flores... – calou-se subitamente e logo me olhou com os olhos arregalados – Santos Deus! Jazz vai me matar! Ah, sim o fará Bella! Você tem que me esconder de Jasper, também, não diga a Alice que eu estou aqui… esta anã é uma traiçoeira quando se trata de seu Jazz… – E assim começou o seu monólogo sobre "todo mundo quer me matar".

- Emm, se acalme. Ninguém vai fazer nada com você... o que Rose disse? – E aqui está a segunda vez em menos de meia hora que Emmett ruboriza!

- Hum, bem. Eu… eu não fiquei para ouvir o que ela disse, de fato, nem mesmo sei se ela viu. Eu estava com medo quando percebi que eram as flores do Sr. Hale! E… fugi - Eu bati na testa com a palma da minha mão pela estupidez visível do meu irmão.

_Ding, dong!_

Emmett empalideceu de um momento a outro, e se escondeu debaixo da minha cama… Bem, tentou fazê-lo.

- Pare de ser tão absurdo, eu vou ver quem é – eu saí da cama antes mesmo que pudesse dar um passo, me encontrei de cara com o chão. Levantei-me novamente, agora do chão, esfregando a testa… Emmett!

- Desculpe, eu não posso deixar que você abra a porta e entregue seu irmão – disse-me com a mão segurando a minha perna.

- Vamos idiota, eu estou te dizendo como a pessoa. É melhor me soltar Emmett! - Grunhi, apontando o dedo indicador.

- Eu não vou fazer, Belly Bells. Você fica aqui comigo até que se vá quem quer que seja! – gritou como uma menina e me deu um aperto forte na perna.

Então a guerra começou, eu estava puxando a minha perna, enquanto dizia coisas como _'Eu vou falar pra mamãe!, Afaste-se idiota! Solte a minha perna Hulk!'_ para que me deixasse em paz e agarrou com mais força disse: _'Que medo, diga a mamãe!... Você não diria isso verdade?'._ Então, nós ficamos um bom tempo, enquanto a campainha tocava e tocava e eu me esforcei para que me deixasse em paz.

- Emmett Swan, abra a porta neste instante! – escutamos a refinada voz de Rosalie a partir do piso térreo. Emmett afrouxou o aperto em minha perna e parou – Você tem cinco segundos! – Rosalie gritou novamente.

- Não quero ir – sussurro assustado – E se disser não? O que eu devo dizer? E se vem com seu pai para me matar pelas suas flores? E se eu disser que gosta do idiota do Royce? Responda-me Bella! – gritou desesperado saindo do seu esconderijo e movendo-me pelos ombros.

- Uh, só vou dizer que você tem dois segundos para chegar à porta – eu disse com um sorriso angelical enfeitando meu rosto foi tudo para que descesse as escadas como espectro.

Aqui começa a minha missão como espiã.

Sai rapidamente para meu quarto e me acomodei no quarto dos meus pais, que tinha uma visão perfeita do jardim da frente, onde estava o casal. Eu me ajoelhei para passar despercebida sob a janela e deixei uma pequena abertura na cortina. Emmett podia ver claramente seus atos de chimpanzé novamente, como coçar a cabeça, e Rose brincava com seu salto alto Prada que Alice havia lhe dado, também...

_I just wanna use your love tonight, tonight, tonight. tonight, tonight..._**(1)**

Raios! Maldito telefone!

- O que? – sussurrei baixo para a pessoa que havia me incomodado em minha recente missão.

- Como vai tudo com Emm e Rose? – _Alice._ Devia supor, a anã sabia de tudo, e quando digo tudo é tudo.

- Como sempre, nenhum faz nada Al – respondi, olhando para o casal novamente. Oh! Uma aproximação de Rose, isso estava de luxo – Acabo de ver uma aproximação de Rose, ela está … está acariciando seu rosto! Aww, é tão bonito sabe? Eu tenho um irmão mais fofo… – tossi – Eu não disse isso – eu disse novamente com um tom sério, fazendo Alice rir.

- Já era hora! – gritou Alice. – Diga, diga – me ordenou emocionada – O que fazem agora? – aproximei da janela novamente para ver o espetáculo mais traumático da minha vida.

- Uh… se comem – disse a Alice enquanto franzia a testa e fechava a cortina de repente. – Alice estão literalmente se comendo. - Alice riu feito uma louca agora - Duende não é engraçado é a coisa mais repugnante que eu vi Emmett fazendo! – gritei fechando os olhos e estremecendo vagamente – Nunca mais o espiarei. Nunca mais, nunca mais. – sentenciei.

- Jazz, Ed e eu iremos a sua casa para abusar um pouco do casal feliz – disse Alice através do fone - _Se Edward, e eu digo_!... Bells desculpa para isso, você sabe, depois da noite como a ontem anda insuportável - Revirei os olhos.

- _Bella!_ - Emmett gritou do andar de baixo.

- Já vou Al, Hulk voltou, nos vemos – me despedi de Alice e sai do quarto dos meus pais fechando a porta suavemente. Desci as escadas como se nada para encontrar o "casal feliz" mais contente do que nunca.

- Não me diga – eu levantei a minha mão, antes de um deles dizer algo – já são namorados? – ambos coraram até não poder mais, e eu pensava que este era o dia mais legal da minha vida, assentiram – Oba! Já era tempo, Emmett pode ser muito lento, às vezes, quando se trata disso, peço desculpa por ele Rose – Eu disse a minha, agora, cunhada.

- Bem irmã, na verdade não vimos para lhe dar essa boa notícia - disse Emmett, enquanto rodeou da cintura de Rose com o braço grande – Alguém chegou para ver – o anunciou com um sorriso travesso, que correspondia ao de sua namorada. Eu fiz uma careta – Alguém que você conhece muito bem, eu acho que tanto quanto o pequeno Eddie – muveu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e continuou – Você nunca vai adivinhar quem é! – Um golpe se escutou na porta da frente.

- Grandalhão, deixe-me entrar! - Pediu uma voz rouca, enquanto batia na porta.

- Dou-lhe a honra de abrir a porta Bells – Emmett ficou de lado fazendo um gesto muito teatral, para que eu abrisse a porta.

Minha impressão foi tão grande que eu não consegui me segurar a me joguei em cima dele, caindo no chão.

- Uau, sim você sentiu minha falta… Eu não acho que Cullen gosta de assistir a este tipo de recepção – ele disse com seu sorriso habitual, enquanto, estendia a sua mão para me levantar.

- Jake! Por que não me disse que chegava hoje? – perguntei enquanto o abraçava mais uma vez, e era correspondida pelo grande abraço do meu amigo. Um pigarro não deixou que me respondesse a pergunta.

E falando do rei de Roma...

Edward vinha seguido de Alice e Jasper, enquanto olhavam divertidos a cena, igual Emmett e Rose...

- Black? O que faz aqui? – perguntou Edward a Jacob, parando em frente dele e olhando-o carrancudo. Jake sorriu sarcasticamente e bateu em seu ombro.

- Voltei pelo o que me pertence – respondeu a Edward, que deixou de respirar e apertou suas mais fortemente.

... Enquanto eu tratava de ver o divertido da situação.

* * *

**(1) **Use your Love – Katy Perry

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Olaa! Eu estou trazendo um novo capítulo, desta vez sem imperfeição... tinha que juntar Emmett e Rose de alguma forma XDD bem já começa a ação com a chegada de Jake, espero que gostem do capítulo; Hum, o que sai no início é algo sobre como o álcool afetou Bella antes de ir para casa depois da festa XD mas bom, como sempre, espero que gostem do capítulo. Obrigado por suas opiniões, alertas e favoritos!

~Lamb!

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora: **Jake chegou = problemas. Mas é engraçado como eles brigam por _ela_ e a boba nem percebe... Quero postar um capítulo nov no sábado, mas vai depender do número de reviews. Beijos e até.

xx Leili


	6. Covarde… sem justificativa

**Lista de Imperfeições, por Bella Swan**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Lambstown**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Uma proposta simples, a criação de uma lista e um mês para cumprir a sua missão.  
"Edward é perfeito!" gritaram por sua vez: "Eu tenho um mês para provar o contrário," respondi com determinação.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Covarde… sem justificativa

* * *

**

- Fiu! Já era hora amigo! Sério precisava um pouco de ação por esses lugares – comentou Emmett, empurrando Jake com um dos seus ombros – Agora Eddie tem concorrência – acrescentou, movendo as sobrancelhas para cima e para baixo. Edward olhava para Emmett com seus olhos entrecerrados, e grunhiu algumas coisas por baixo da sua respiração.

E eu continuava sem saber de nada.

- Uh, podem me dizer do que diabos Emmett ta falando? – perguntei aos presentes; ninguém respondeu, claro – e você? O que é isso de 'voltei pelo o que me pertence'? – virei para perguntar a Jake, fazendo uma pobre imitação da sua voz. Esse encolheu os ombros.

- Calma Bells, logo você vai saber, não é assim Edward? – e Jake seguiu falando com esse tom de segredo. Edward estava pronto para atacar sua presa – Calma, só digo a verdade...

- Cale-se – ordenou Edward, com a voz rouca, surpreendendo a todos dessa vez. Menos Jake, nem precisa dizer – Cale a boca Jacob Black. – ordenou uma vez mais, apontando-o com seu dedo indicador. Jacob soltou uma gargalhada sonora.

- Tem medo? – disse provocando Edward, aproximando um passo a mais dele; desafiando-o. Edward sorriu torto e se aproximou até ficar separados por uns poucos centímetros.

- Medo de você? Não sonhe Black – E eu estava assistindo essa cena de valentões, o que me trouxe uma lembrança daquele programa que eu vi com Emmett "From G's to Gents"**(1)** Só falta eles começaram a levantar as mãos e mover as suas cabeças 'de maneira ameaçadora'.

Não sonhe Bella, não vão te dar essa satisfação.

Devo admitir que parte de mim queria ver algo disso.

Após o comentário de Edward, houve silêncio; Alice se escondia por trás de Jasper cada vez eu olhava para tentar entender alguma coisa, Rosalie mordia o lábio inferior repetidamente, tentando conter o sorriso que queria aparecer em seu rosto, igual a Jasper; Emmett ria com simples descaramento. E esses dois protagonistas, Edward e Jacob, se lançavam raios fulminantes com o olhar.

O único que me faltava pensar era o 'porque' de sua discussão, não tinha argumento algum, e minha linda cabecinha se encheu de idéias… até que eu encontrei uma que, uhm, foi a mais lógica das razões.

Por que mais discutiriam, Hein?

- É por uma garota? – gritei; mas bem eu pensei em voz alta, causando um rubor instantâneo em mim, por fazê-lo mais uma vez. Eu odiava este mal que tinha desde a infância, Emmett sempre tinha esse tema. Urgh.

- O que? – perguntaram os dois implicados em uníssono, deixando os raios fulminantes de lado para focar seus olhares em mim. Os outros estavam tentando com toda sua força conter o riso.

- Uh, bom; já que ninguém quer me dizer porque estupidez estão… assim – disse apontando-os – Supus que deve ser por uma garota – rodei meus olhos – ainda que pensando melhor – cruzei os braços e suspirei olhando para Jake – Jake, serio? Você sabe melhor que nada que Edward só fica com uma garota no máximo, por uma semana – e agora virei para Edward e arqueei uma sobrancelha – E você, quando em sua vida brigou por uma garota? Vamos! Esse não é o Edward Cullen que eu conheço – esperei, levantando minhas mãos no ar.

- Ela é diferente – disse por uma segunda vez ao mesmo tempo, com tom de voz sério que eu quase acreditei, _quase_. Bufei entrando em casa.

- Diferente… sim, claro – sussurrei entre dentes, escondendo meu assombro.

Uma menina, afinal… Eles estavam fazendo todo esse alarde sobre uma simples garota.

Hmpf, quem teria pensado.

Edward Cullen brigando por uma garota.

Raios! Teria sido melhor ter um gravador nesses momentos.

* * *

- Hey Bells, por que não me acompanha para visitar Port Angeles logo? – Jake estava sentado do meu lado esquerdo no sofá, enquanto Edward ocupava o lado direito.

- Não, porque ela ira comigo a... – Edward começou a responder por mim.

- Bella, disse Bella, não Edward está claro? – Edward rosnou, fazendo com que Jake sorrisse com arrogância – Então o que diz? Sabe, conheço um pequeno lugar onde poderíamos… - Edward bufou.

- Ouça Black, Bella não vai a lugar nenhum com você, além do mais... – Jacob o cortou antes de que dissessem outra coisa, e eu já estava exasperada.

- Cullen, cale-se – Jake virou para mim e continuou a falar – Eu tenho duas motos Bella, que você sempre quis andar em uma... - Edward ia explodir, literalmente.

- Você está louco! – Edward gritou – Por nenhum motivo deixarei que Bella suba em algumas de suas motos sujas. Você é idiota ou o quê? Com as chances de que Bella tenha um acidente... – começou a negar freneticamente com a cabeça – De jeito nenhum – apesar de ser verdade, doeu no mais profundo do meu orgulho.

- Bella, lembra que queria fazer um mergulho do penhasco? Bem, é a sua oportunidade... – os olhos Edward se arregalaram até não poder mais com a proposição que Jake estava me fazendo.

E o pior de tudo era que ninguém vinha me salvar.

Meus caros amigos, se poderia os classificar como tais agora, estavam vendo a cena no mais isolado da sala, cochichando entre si e rindo ocasionalmente. Não escutava o que diabos eles estavam falando, só escutei quando Emmett, com sua voz tão baixo volume «note o sarcasmo» disse 'Bella vai explodir, Bella vai explodir e eu não quero estar presente quando isso acontecer'.

Noticia de primeira mão! Hulk era ele, não eu.

- Olhe Jacob Black! Bella não ira a nenhum lado com você, para fazer essas coisas de alto risco. Só sobre meu maldito cadáver! – Edward grunhiu, fazendo sua respiração acelerar um pouco. Os olhos de Jake se iluminaram de um momento a outro.

- Sério? – Edward grunhiu más palavras embaixo da sua respiração – Bella... não se importaria que matasse Edward verdade? – perguntou com tão angelical.

Meu Deus! Juro que estava fasta, estava de saco cheio com suas "proposições". E o mais preocupante era que não sabia porque eu, Por que não iam em busca da menina de ambos? Mamãe sempre disse que eu sou um imã para problemas, agora estava acreditando nisso; já que se alguém não tirasse Edward e Jacob do meu lado...

Acham que seria um grande problema se os matasse? Tinha toda uma cena preparada na minha mente de como seria poder os calar de uma vez por todas.

Tranqüila, conte até dez, isso sempre soluciona as coisas. Ah! Minha parte sensata.

_Um._

- O que diz Bells? Como nos velhos tempos – Dizia Jacob, enquanto se grudava mais em mim. Escondi minha cabeça entre minhas mãos, enquanto continuava com a conta.

_Dois._

- O que não! Não! Não! Ela não ira a nenhum lugar com você, 'como nos velhos tempos' – Edward rugia como um leão possuído nesse momento. _Respira, você pode chegar a meta Bella._

_Três._

- Vamos Cullen, deixe os ciúmes de lado, por acaso não pode compartilhar sua amiga? – Perguntou Jake a Edward, enquanto passava um de seus braços por sobre meus ombros.

_Quatro._

- Ah! – gritou Edward, ficando em pé no sofá – Você o disse, é _minha_ ami... – calou-se subitamente e voltou a sentar. Só seis números mais Bella, seis números.

_Cinco._

- Sua o que? Oh sim, amiga. Mas bom, talvez eu não queira ser só... – Jake seguiu dizendo, bastante convencido… Oh sim, essa foi a gota d'água no copo.

_Seis… Oh! Que inferno?_

- Contarei até três, fecharei meus olhos e quando os abrir – sussurrei entre dentes – Juro que quando os abrir e vocês continuarem com sua estúpida discussão, os matarei, com minhas próprias mãos, doce e lentamente – Edward e Jacob ficaram tensos e engoliram em seco – e não estou brincando – apontei. – Um – nenhum ruído se escutava na sala – Dois – Emmett sussurrou algo parecido com _'Corram, despertaram a fera'_ – Três – abri meus olhos e a paz reinou finalmente.

Ah era tão bom estar no silencio.

- Eh Bella? – sussurrou Rose sentando ao meu lado. O outro lado do sofá também afundou assim que supus que Alice estava ocupando esse lugar.

- Hm? – murmurei sem abrir os olhos, as garotas se mexiam nervosas ao meu lado. Abri meus olhos para prestar maior atenção.

- Bom, querida Bella, dada a pequena casualidade de que quando "ameaçou" – disse Alice fazendo aspas no ar com os dedos – os rapazes, eles foram direto para o seu quarto – eu poderia jurar que meus olhos estavam saindo de suas órbitas.

E antes que pudesse subir a escada rapidamente ao estilo 'flash'…

Edward vinha descendo com a lista em suas mãos.

Edward! Não poderia ser Jacob?

Carma, meu maldito carma.

- Uh, Bella. O que diabos é isso? – perguntou, entrecerrando seus olhos e movendo a lista em frente a mim. Eu fiquei estática e engoli em seco, tentando lembrar de algo que o fizesse ligar a lista com ele. Idiota! Ele é a lista.

- Uma lista – simples, encolhi os ombros não dando importância – Um jogo que fizemos com as garotas – ri nervosamente – Só isso, agora pode me devolver? – perguntei inocentemente estirando minha mão. Edward me olhou e sorriu divertido.

- Não – disse inclinando-se e tocando a ponta do meu nariz com seu dedo – Não por agora – dobro a lista em pequenos quadrados e a colocou no bolso da sua calça – ficarei com ela por um tempo – disse cruzando os braços em frente a mim; parecendo tão malditamente impressionante.

- Ma-mas Edward! É minha lista, entregue-me agora – o ordenei, franzindo a testa e caminhando até ele com a intenção de pegar do seu bolso – Edward – disse com tom ameaçante.

- Bella – disse imitando meu tom de voz – Já disse que não, alem disso não é muito boa buscando defeitos, só tem dois – tirou a lista de sua calça e começou a ler em voz alta – 'Lista de Imperfeições por Bella Swan' – sorriu torto e continuou, obviemos a parte na qual fiquei presa no seu sorriso por um milésimo de segundo. – Numero um: Egocêntrico... – parou subitamente de ler – O que Lauren tem a ver com isso? – me perguntou confuso, e nesse momento de pequeno lapso em que não estava prestando atenção na lista, a peguei.

- Sim! – gritei agora com a folha nas minhas mãos. Edward me olhou ameaçadoramente e começou a aproximar-me devagar, à espera de qualquer movimento de minha parte – Espere! – gritei, colocando as mãos na frente. Parou e esperou; neste momento dobrei o papel e o guardei rapidamente em meu sutiã – Ah! Atreva-se – o desafiei, levantando uma sobrancelha.

E… sabem o que? Não devia fazê-lo.

Edward sorriu maliciosamente enquanto tomava seu posto anterior, do espreitador.

- Você pediu – e Bam! Eu era a maldita presa.

E antes que pudesse aproximar-se dessa parte da minha anatomia...

- Emmett! Edward está tocando à sua irmãzinha! – gritou Jacob de algum lugar na escadaria.

Não sei como aconteceu, quando, nem por que diabos Emmett o fez; só sei que estava rolando de rir ao pé da escada vendo Emmett sentado nas costas de Edward. Essa abordagem havia sido genial! Às vezes, ter Emmett como irmão era uma vantagem, bom, está bem, era sempre uma vantagem. Deu-me um pouco de Edward, que tinha de suportar o meu irmão mamute em suas costas

- Não coloque um dedo em cima de Belly! Indecente! Pervertido! Corrupto! – dizia Emmett enquanto dava pequenos tapas na cabeça de Edward – E não em seus bubis que estão em crescimento! – agora foi minha vez de dar um tapa em Emmett. – Ouch! Eu só estava te defendendo! – gritou como uma menina.

- Não preciso que me defenda Emmy, agora, desça das costas de Edward. E você Jake desce agora mesmo!

- Sim senhora! – responderam Emmett e Jacob ao mesmo tempo.

Isso parecia o regime militar. Edward, Jacob, Emmett e Jasper estavam formados em frente a mim, por ordem de altura. Alice e Rose se partiam em riso no topo das escadas, e eu não fazia nada mais do que andar na frente dos garotos de um lado a outro, olhando-os ferozmente.

- Uh, Bella? – Jasper me chamou com a voz tremula, parei em frente a ele e cruzei meus braços fazendo-lhe um gesto com a minha cabeça para que falasse – Uh, po-por que eu tenho que estar aqui se não fiz nada? – perguntou cauteloso. Suspirei e dei dois passos até ficar em frente a ele.

Por que havia metido Jasper em tudo isso? Não tinha idéia.

- Volte com Alice, chorão – foi a minha resposta antes de virar e sentir como Jasper subiu as escadas para refugiar-se nos braços de sua namorada – Agora – eu disse séria, olhando para os três envolvidos.

- Belly vamos sou seu irmão – só bastou que eu lhe desse 'o olhar' – Esta bem, já calei – Emmett fingiu com suas mãos que fechava a boca com um cadeado e jogava a chave do outro lado da sala.

- Você – disse apontando para Jacob – realmente fico feliz que esteja de volta bobo – lhe disse carinhosamente, ganhando um sorriso de sua parte e um bufo por parte de Edward – Mas já passou dos limites, por isso, se você não quer ser desmembrado pela forma tão pouco peculiar na que pensou em chegar, será melhor que vá para lhe dar a boas notícias a Billy – Jacob bufou e caminhou até a porta.

- Amanhã virei para te ver Bells – me disse com um sorriso – Mantenha-se afastado dela Cullen – ele advertiu Edward, qual rodou seus olhos quando Jake bateu a porta ao sair.

- Rose – olhei para Emmett que tremia. E devo dizer que me senti a pessoa mais poderosa nesse momento. Oh vamos! Que uma espécie como Emmett tenha medo de você? Fiquei realmente orgulhosa de mim – Te darei meus pêsames por ter que suportar Hulk como seu namorado – Rose sorriu enquanto piscou os olhos – Mas, meu querido irmão – me virei para Emmett que estremeceu – Vai comemorar seu namoro, não é e Alice? – Alice começou a pular em seu lugar, tomou Jasper com a mão direita e a Rose com a esquerda e os puxou escada a baixo.

- Bem, tenho tudo pronto, será um encontro duplo! – gritou Alice aplaudindo com suas mãos- Emmett vamos, agora – sentenciou, antes de arrastar seu namorado para a porta – Tenha cuidado Eddie! – foi a despedida que deu para seu irmão.

- Não se preocupe, eu cuidarei do seu Xbox com minha própria vida – disse Emmett para Edward lastimosamente, batendo no seu ombro – Te adoro Belly – e me asfixiou com um de seus abraços 'rompe-ossos' – Nos vemos… eu acho! – e saiu pela porta junto a Rose.

- Quer ir ao parte? – perguntou Edward de súbito, com o nervosismo grudado em sua voz. Franzi a testa e cruzei os braços novamente.

Agora só ficamos ele e eu. E esta mais do que claro que Edward não se salvara dessa.

Assenti enquanto tomava uma das minhas jaquetas.

* * *

- Emmett é um monstro – Edward reclamou pela enésima vez, enquanto apertava as costas – Com o que você o alimenta? – Eu me pergunto, quando paramos em um banco da praça onde estávamos. O olhei, ainda irritada com o comportamento que ele teve com Jacob na tarde. Suspirei e tomei assento no pequeno banco.

- Sanduíches – respondi orgulhosa. Edward me olhou por uns segundos e logo começou a rir, bufei e bati em seu ombro ligeiramente – O que tem de mal? – perguntei aborrecida cruzando os braços.

- Assim que, isso é o que comeram praticamente toda a semana, sanduíches – comentou, com seu olhar cravado no céu. Assenti – Nossa, se Reneé soubesse que...

- Pare ai, você não vai dizer nada. Imagina se ela descobre que alimentei seu bebe com sanduíches? Seria minha morte – Edward riu e suspirou, algo que me chamou a atenção, não mais que seu rosto angustiado – O que foi? – perguntei virando no banco e colocando meus pés sobre essa.

- Nada – disse abaixando a cabeça. E as lembranças da festa a fantasia me golpearam. Eu comecei a balançar a cabeça freneticamente tentando remover a ambos lados das coisas que se acumulavam em minha mente – Bella – levantei meus olhos e me deparei com os olhos de Edward tinha uma pontinha de tristeza que eu não gostei nada - Uh, você… é minha amiga certo? – me perguntou, timidamente.

Por um segundo acreditei, só por um segundo, que o Edward tímido era adorável.

Só por um segundo!

- Ugh, que pergunta é essa? Claro que sou! Tonto – disse virando meus olhos – Por que esta se comportando assim comigo? – Agora foi minha voz de perguntas, Edward desviou seu olhar.

- De quem você gosta mais? – Perguntou novamente, passando por cima da minha pergunta, o deixaria passar dessa vez, já teria toda a semana para perguntar sobre o seu comportamento infantil. Franzi a testa mais ainda, se me falasse em código seguiria sem entender suas perguntas – Jacob ou a mim – respondeu à minha questão mental, abaixando mais uma vez o seu rosto para tentar esconder o leve rubor que se instalava em seu rosto.

Eu admito, são dois segundos que _acho_ que parece adorável.

- Uh, bom – cocei minha nuca e senti minhas bochechas corarem também – Uh, eu, gosto dos dois por igual? – respondi; ou melhor dizendo perguntei. Nem eu tinha claro isso, como ia saber de quem gostava mais se considerava os dois meus amigos?

- Ah – foi sua única resposta.

- Quem é? – perguntei, tentando mudar a conversa para quebrar o incômodo silêncio que se formou entre os dois. Edward me olhou confuso. Bah, agora eu estava falando em código – a menina que os tem… - acrescentei - ou pelo menos me diga como ela é – limitei, Edward sorriu levemente e falou.

- Única – me respondeu. Rodei os olhos.

- Deixe-me adivinhar sim? – Edward assentiu, olhando-me com um brilho divertido em seus olhos – Loira, com um corpo de infarto, o centro das atenções… uh e lábios carnosos! – gritei. Edward me olhou como se estivesse louca e logo soltou uma grande risada.

- Lábios carnudos? O que tem a ver com isso? – me perguntou divertido.

- Uh, não sei, só veio a minha cabeça – respondi encolhendo os ombros. O olhar de Edward mudou novamente.

- Não – me disse apoiando seu queixo sobre suas mãos – Não é loira, com 'um corpo de infarto' – disse rodando os olhos – e tão pouco é o centro da atenção... mas sabe? Sim tem lábios mmm... apetitosos – finalizou com um forte suspiro – Covarde – disse depois de uns segundos.

- Hein? – perguntei franzindo a testa – A garota é covarde? – disse inclinando minha cabeça sem entender. Edward virou seu rosto e me olhou sorridente.

- Covarde, essa pode ser a outra das imperfeições – sentenciou sorrindo tenuemente.

E eu fiquei como pedra.

Como podia mudar de conversa tão facilmente? Acho que entendo tudo o que?

Por acaso ele…?

Não, não podia ser.

* * *

Entrada a noite.

Os meus pés pesavam como nunca, logo que Edward me disse 'essa sugestão' o nosso havia voltado a ser realmente incomodo… por minha parte. E a mesma pergunta vinha a minha mente.

Havia se dado conta?

Bem, se pensar positivamente, talvez fosse só uma sugestão! Apenas isso! Porque, digo, se eu soubesse, não teria tratado de seguir a conversa Huh? Além disso, acredito que eu me comportei como uma suspeita.

Raios Bella!

Deitei em minha cama adorável; era uma das coisas materiais que mais amava da casa, e peguei a lista do meu sutiã; sim, ainda estava guardado ali.

Lâmpada acesa, lápis na mão… Ação!

_3. Covarde: Sugerido pela vitima da lista, alias, E.C. (Eu… não tenho explicação para isso ainda)_

E não a teria dentro de muito.

É mais isso sequer é uma imperfeição?

Hmpf, muitas coisas em um só dia… para um só cérebro.

* * *

**(1)** Reality da MTV, que convertia 'gangster' em 'gentleman'.

* * *

**Nota da Autora**: Eu estou trazendo o quinto capítulo, este é longo então não reclame eh! XD espero que gostem. Nosso querido Ed acabou de fazer uma sugestão. Será que ele sabe da lista? Descubra no próximo capítulo... OK, eu menti XD não vão saber no próximo capítulo XD, devo deixar Belly Bells com a dúvida se sabe ou não, de modo que consuma a sua cabeça pensante!. Obrigado por seus comentários, alertas e favoritos!

~Lamb!

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora: **Bella mais cega do que essa não existe. Meu Deus... os dois quase se estapeando por ela, e a besta sem entender.. Espero que tenham gostado, obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor.

xoxo Leili**  
**


	7. Alerta! Bipolaridade

**Lista de Imperfeições, por Bella Swan**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Lambstown**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Uma proposta simples, a criação de uma lista e um mês para cumprir a sua missão.  
"Edward é perfeito!" gritaram por sua vez: "Eu tenho um mês para provar o contrário," respondi com determinação.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Alerta! Bipolaridade

* * *

**

- _Aloha! _ – cumprimentou Renée, entrando na casa com um ramo de flores pendurada no pescoço e uma dessas saias típicas do Hawaii, que sempre repudia quando via na televisão, pareceu que picava horrores - Onde estão meus amores? - Gritou do primeiro andar.

A porta de Emmett bateu contra a parede, deixando um som surdo no ar. Emmett desceu as escadas o mais rápido que podia e recebeu sua 'mami' com um grande abraço de urso. Não que eu não ame meus pais, mas não queria fazer alarde. Só havia sido uma semana sem eles!

- Hey! – cumprimentei dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha de Charlie e abraçando Renée quando Emmett finalmente a soltou – Como foi no Hawaii? – perguntei aos meus pais, parando do lado do meu irmão que esperava as 'boas novas' como eu.

- Excelente – comentou papai. Como podem ver, não era um homem de muitas palavras.

- Já sabem. Sol, areia, e muitos garotos hawaianos bonitos com colares de flores. Como disse seu pai, excelente! – esperava algo de 'garotos' conhecendo minha mãe. Graças aos céus Charlie nunca foi um desses maridos ciumentos, a final de contas, mamãe é mamãe, e nem mil garotos a faria largar do meu pai.

Emmett franziu a testa e cruzou seus braços na altura do peito...

Oh, falando de ciúmes, Emmett era outra historia.

- Garotos? – perguntou estreitando os olhos com um tom de ciúme na sua voz – Eu sou mais bonito que eles, certo? - pergunto, levando-nos de surpresa; fez um biquinho estilo bebe. Revirei os olhos quando mamãe se aproximou beliscar suas bochechas.

- Claro meu Emmy, muito mais bonito que todos eles juntos – respondeu mamãe, falando-lhe como a um menino pequeno. Papai e eu bufamos ao mesmo tempo, não sorrimos pelo fato – Trago muitos presentes do Hawaii. Oh! E um passarinho me contou que meu bebê tinha uma namorada – disse mamãe olhando para Emmett desconfiada. Franzi a testa.

- Quem? – perguntei, até mamãe me olhando como dizendo o obvio – Claro, Alice – pequena duende que se dava bem com mamãe.

- Querido mostre a Emmett o que trouxe do Hawaii, lhe encantava – lhe disse mamãe a papai, piscando um olho – Bella vamos para meu quarto – me disse subindo a escada.

- Então, Jacob está aqui? – me perguntou, como quem não quer nada, enquanto tirava coisas diferentes de sua mala. Eu balancei a cabeça, pegando um chaveiro de Tiki **(1)**, que ele havia tomado a sua bagagem – Uh, e ele e Edward estão brigando? - Pergunto novamente, olhando-me de soslaio, enquanto deixava uma floreada camisa do papai no armário.

- O que quer com isso mãe? – perguntei cansada do jogo de perguntas. Minhas mãos se torçam em meu coloco, brincando com o Tiki de vez em quando, tocando os desenhos que tinha na madeira, aos quais encontrava realmente surpreendente.

- Oh nada, eu só me perguntava... – se calou por um momento e logo virou-se para caminhar de volta a cama e sentar nessa, ao meu lado – Querida, uh, o que é essa lista mesmo? - O quê? Oh, eu tinha perdido, nem mesmo percebi quando a conversa passou para a lista.

- Nada, já sabe – Dei de ombros, mas antes de continuar Renée colocou uma das mãos sobre o meu ombro direito.

- A verdade – ordenou, olhando-me 'severamente' – Já peguei algo de informação com a pequena Alice e com minha queria nora Rosalie, assim que não me venha com 'nada, já sabe' – terminou, rodando os olhos quando repetiu minha frase.

- É sobre... Edward – soltei fechando meus olhos, esperando o grito de Renée. Não chegou. – Estou farta de que as garotas do colégio se derretam com somente ver ao 'super extra hiper mega perfeito de Edward Cullen' – acrescentei, pondo a voz fina no último, sem abrir meus olhos ainda – Assim que, por minha falta de entusiasmo cada vez que falavam de Edward, me propuseram um jogo, você sabe que eu detesto perder! – gritei, olhando para minha mãe finalmente.

- Bella! – disse irritada – Querida não vê que esta se metendo na boca do lobo? Se Edward chega a descobrir que... – minha mamãe se calou, quando eu comecei a torcer minhas mãos novamente.

- Acho... acho que já se deu conta, ainda que talvez não – rodei meus olhos – a coisa é que talvez ele _suspeita_ – Renée me olhava e negava com sua cabeça – Podemos parar de falar disso? Por favor? – pedi, implorei, supliquei para que deixasse o tema de lado.

- O que acha? O rosa ou o verde? – me perguntou com um genuíno sorriso adornando seu rosto, mostrando-me dois vestidos hawaianos. Ofeguei, era tão fácil mudar de tema para algumas pessoas.

* * *

- Segura – entreguei a Alice a saia que mamãe lhe trouxe, era de uma linda cor roxa; a Rose entreguei a roupa com os cocos e essa saia que coça. As garotas começaram a gritar enquanto pegavam suas roupas em suas mãos e lhes provavam por cima de sua roupa.

- Amo a Renée! – gritou Alice fazendo uma tentativa de dançar 'Ula' com sua roupa. Rose a seguiu movendo as mãos no ar.

- Segure Jazz, mamãe te trouxe – entreguei a Jazz um pequeno Ukele **(2)** Sim, não era nada comparado com sua violão. Bah! Não tenho idéia de musica, mas a Jasper pareceu amar.

- Wow! – gritou quase similar a Alice. Me assustei ao pensar que talvez a hiperatividade é contagiosa – Sua mãe é surpreendente! – Oh, Renée vai ficar muito feliz quando eu disser a ela todos os elogios que recebeu.

Dentro da bolsa que Emmett carregava restava ainda um presente. O peguei e coloquei sobre a mesa da cafeteria, estava fechado. Por que mamãe o tinha lacrado? Comecei a mover a caixinha de cima para baixo tentando descobrir o que era, não escutei absolutamente nada. Bufe, esse era para Edward.

- E esse? – perguntou Alice, correndo a cadeira que estava ao meu lado para sentar.

- Do seu irmão – respondi, enquanto meu olhar se fixava no garoto de cabelos desgrenhados, que estava rindo animadamente, alguns passos além junto com Kate, uma garota da aula de Língua – Esta ocupado – eu acrescentei, sem muita graça – acho que não se importaria se eu abrir certo? - comentei com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Rose tomou lugar em outra cadeira para fuçar também.

- Isso – De onde inferno havia aparecido? – É de má educação Isabella – pegou a caixa de minhas mãos, e de repente me deu um sorriso forçado – aqui diz claramente Edward – disse, bagunçando seu cabelo com as mãos enquanto a outra inspecionava a caixa. – Não diz Isabella, nem Alice e muito menos Rose - virou-se e começou a caminhar para de onde seja que tenha saído – De os meus agradecimentos a Renée – disse por cima do ombro.

- O que diabos foi isso? – disseram Rose e Alice ao mesmo tempo, olhando-me atentamente. Por que a mim? Eu estava igual a elas! Desde quando sou Isabella?

Levantei inesperadamente da cadeira e joguei uma batata do meu almoço em Edward. Bingo! Direto em sua cabeça. Edward virou-se lentamente, e me olhou com seus olhos entrecerrados. Só três passos foram suficientes para ficar em frente a ele. O olhei enquanto cruzava os braços e arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Isabella? – perguntei, Edward rodou seus olhos. Levantei uma das minhas mãos até tocar sua testa. Uh não tinha febre – Esta bem? – perguntei cuidadosamente, sem retirar minha mãe da sua testa.

- Perfeitamente – respondeu segurando meu pulso para afastar minha mão do seu rosto – Agora por favor, não volte a fazer isso com a batata – me disse bufando – Adeus – e me deixou parado no meio do refeitório com um olhar de 'O que diabos acabou de acontecer?'

Oh.

Pode ser por causa da lista?

Sim Bella, ele já sabe da lista.

Maldita lista!

Movi minha cabeça freneticamente e voltei onde me esperavam uns curiosos olhos, tomei assento e me dediquei a comer o que restava do meu almoço. Os garotos me olharam e começaram a fazer o mesmo. De todas as formas Alice me perguntaria e o que supunha que ia responder?

Talvez eu estivesse apenas passando por uma pequena psicose porque Edward tinha lido apenas duas coisas que estavam na lista.

O restante da manhã-tarde passou como de costume, mas desta vez foi muito, muito mais lento. Era como se tudo estivesse contra mim hoje! Edward estava com raiva de mim por um motivo x, bom não tão x; Quase botou todas as amostras na sala de Química, Edward me ignorou; bati em mais da metade do curso de ginástica, Edward me bateu com a bola voleibol. E ainda por cima, manchei Lauren com um refrigerante.

- Estúpida! – gritou com sua linda «sarcasmo, puro sarcasmo» enquanto passava suas mãos sobre sua camisa tentando remover a mancha – Eddie! – gritou, mais uma vez. Edward ficou imóvel ao seu lado.

Isso era o único que me faltava.

Por seu bem, lhe convenia continuar assim calado. Para a Bella da manhã não é nada comparado com a Bella agora, que tem nervos ao extremo e um humor do cão.

- Seja mais cuidadoso – sim, havia assinado sua sentença de morte.

Dei um passo para frente dele, levantei meu queixo e o olhei com raiva pura.

Agora me paga Edward, juro que sim.

Levantei a lata de refrigerante que ainda estava em minhas mãos. Foi gradualmente caindo o líquido que tinha uma cor alaranjada, primeiro misturando com o cabelo cor de bronze e, em seguida, correu todo o comprimento do seu rosto e também manchar a camisa branca que ele usava no momento. Eu sorri.

Ah, como amei fazer isso.

- E agora me escute – disse determinadamente, Edward estava que saia fumaça. Bah, que se atrevesse a se por como idiota comigo de novo e agora sim conheceria o inferno – Você... Não sei que problema tem comigo! – gritei dando um pisão e apontando com meu dedo indicador – Mas é melhor que mude sua maldita atitude me escutou? – Edward me olhava atentamente – Oh e vai tomar um banho, está todo pegajoso – acrescentei olhando-o com uma careta no rosto dando a volta e _Adeus!_

_Aplausos de fundo._

É uma maldita descarada Bella, uma maldita descarada.

_Não sei que problema tem comigo?_ Dã, tonta! Ele _sabe_ da lista, como resultado: sua fúria.

E me doía. Doía que se comportasse dessa forma comigo.

Claro, nunca admitiria em voz alta.

Cheguei em casa na metade do tempo que o faço diariamente, Emmett estava todo esparramado sobre o sofá vendo as lutas junto a papai; Mamãe estava na cozinha, só foi um suficiente 'cheguei' desde a porta para anunciar minha aparição em casa. Subi as escadas cansada e joguei a minha mochila em algum canto do quarto, liguei o leitor de música e me deitei ao longo da minha cama.

_Pensar faz mal._

Isso sempre me dizia a avó Marie quando eu estava perdida em outro espaço.

E assim foi como meus olhos se fechando lentamente, com a musica _Russian Roulette da Rihanna_ que tinha encantada esses últimos dias.

Escutei um zumbido, cada vez mais forte e mais claro. Era tão irritante! Comecei a mover as mãos no ar para o que fosse que tivesse fazendo esse som sumisse. E deixasse em paz! Depois _algo _aterrissou no meu rosto, era um toque fino. O fino toque se suas patas! Até que eu senti nos meus lábios. Não estava com animo para agüentar um misero bicho, e eu não me importava se tinha família e pequenas moscas-larvas que viriam em vingança. Só queria esmagar em minhas mãos!

- Chega! – gritei sentando de uma vez na cama e abrindo meus olhos – O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei ao garoto que estava sentado junto a mim e me olhava de muito, _muito_ perto com seus olhos arregalados.

Edward riu baixinho enquanto se virou e retirou uma mecha do meu cabelo que estava em meus olhos, corei, como sempre fazia quando ele tinha um desses momentos comigo.

- Uh, bem, me desculpe - Edward despenteou seu cabelo nervosamente, o olhei levantando uma sobrancelha.

- E? – comecei a olhar para todos os lados tratando de encontrar o imundo inseto que me irritava segundos antes – Desculpas o que? – perguntei quando me dei conta de que não havia rastro da asquerosidade com patas.

- Por tudo – continuou com a voz suave; triste. Senti-me culpada porque não estava prestando a mínima atenção. Essa mosca tinha que estar em algum lugar! - Por como te tratei a tarde, por meu estúpido... – Eu coloquei minha mão sobre a sua boca para lhe calar.

- Shh – o silenciei, tratando de escutar o maldito zumbido. Edward retirou minha mão de sua boca e tomou meu queixo, girando meu rosto para que o olhasse diretamente.

- Nem sequer esta me escutando – sentenciou chateado, curvei meus lábios em uma careta.

- Não se desculpe – eu disse depois de um tempo, quando parou de tomar a ponte de seu nariz com o polegar e o indicador – eu mereço depois de tudo – Edward riu amargamente, e se levantou em um salto.

- Tem razão, o merece – franzi a testa. Ok, sim, _eu mereço_, mas não precisava jogar na cara. – Nem sequer sei porque vim me desculpar. Deixei Kate para... para vir desculpar-me! Devo estar louco – puxou o cabelo com suas duas mãos e deu meia volta.

_Deixei Kate para vir desculpar-me, devo estar louco._

Isso significa que Kate era mais importante do que eu?

Ai, isso doeu.

Alguma coisa quebrou e feriu _ali _mesmo, não especificarei onde.

- Ow. Eu não estou segurando você – disse, enquanto eu me levantei – Vá com Kate para dar uns amassos na parte traseira de seu carro campeão! – gritei, acertando o seu ombro com o meu punho "amigavelmente" – ainda que antes do tempo, depois de tudo é Edward Cullen – eu acrescentei, em tom zombeteiro, abrindo a porta do meu quarto para que desaparecesse da minha vista.

Seu rosto passou por muitas expressões.

_Tristeza, frustração, raiva e… fúria._

Essas orbes verdes brilhavam com raiva.

Foi quando eu descobri que Edward sofria de transtorno bipolar ou transtorno múltiplo.

Deixe-me esclarecer o que aconteceu depois.

Tristeza; O lábio inferior de Edward tremeu por um misero segundo, seus olhos cintilaram com um brilho especial. Frustração; sua boca abrindo como a de um peixe que esta dentro do mar e esse olhar angustiado que dizia: 'Eu quero dizer algo, mas não posso.' Raiva; suas mãos convertendo-se em punhos, seus nós chegaram a ficar brancos, quase transparentes da força que exercia e sua testa franzida pronunciando-se mais e mais. Fúria; a fúria foi experimentada quando quase tirou minha porta que deu quando saiu finalmente do meu quarto.

_Ficha técnica_

_Nome: Edward Cullen_

_Idade: Dezessete anos_

_Prognostico: Bipolaridade e um leve caso de transtorno múltiplo._

_Culpado: Bella, alias, uma asquerosa amiga._

_Essa foi a detalhada observação da Doutora Swan._

E eu pensei que estava tudo bem entre nós, e que havia apenas uma sugestão para contribuir com a lista.

Ouça a sua avó Marie agora, e não pense.

* * *

_4. Bipolar: O sujeito apresenta uma serie de emoções fora de si, é dizer, nunca se sabe como vai reagir. De irritado a doce, e de doce a ultra furioso. E acreditem garotas, não é algo lindo de ver e menos se o provoca._

Suspirei. E apesar de todos os problemas que me estava trazendo com Edward essa lista, por que era a lista não? Eu seguia colocando lenha no fogo.

- Bella telefone! – gritou mamãe desde o andar debaixo. Fiquei de pé e peguei o telefone que tinha no quarto dos meus pais.

- Sim? – respondi com a voz irritada.

- Você e eu sairemos amanhã, não pergunte, só diga a Jacob que apodreça – todo isso o disse Edward rapidamente sua voz ainda soando com um tom de irritação, e logo desligou.

Desliguei o telefone e fiquei olhando por um tempo.

O que foi isso?

_Definitivamente era terrível sua bipolaridade._

E eu tinha tão somente vinte dias para terminar a bendita lista.

* * *

**(1)** Nome que se da a estátuas em forma humana eles são usados principalmente para marcar lugares sagrados.

**(2)** Instrumento de cordas utilizado no Hawaii, Haiti e Ilha de Páscoa especialmente. Em outras palavras, é como um violão de tamanho extra pequeno.

* * *

**Nota da Autora**: Aqui trago mais um capítulo, espero que gostem :) Sim, Bella é uma idiota, mas ela sempre viu Edward como seu amigo, e eu nem sequer percebe as outras coisas, isso se faz tranquilamente XD Como sempre obrigada por seus comentários, alertas e favoritos!

~Lamb!

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora: **Bem a Marina como disse, a Bella é uma idiota, mas o Edward sempre foi amigo dela, não da para acordar ela de uma hora para a outra. Queria pedir desculpas pela demora, mas eu to fazendo umas mudanças nas postagens das minhas fanfics no orkut, assim estou bem atolada com essa mudança. Então tenham paciência. Não vou postar nessa fic antes do Natal, então Feliz Natal para vocês.

xoxo Leili**  
**


	8. Eu tenho ciúmes, tenho ciúmes

**Lista de Imperfeições, por Bella Swan**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Lambstown**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Uma proposta simples, a criação de uma lista e um mês para cumprir a sua missão.  
"Edward é perfeito!" gritaram por sua vez: "Eu tenho um mês para provar o contrário," respondi com determinação.

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Eu tenho ciúmes, tenho ciúmes

* * *

**

_Você e eu sairemos amanhã, não pergunte, só diga a Jacob que apodreça._

Ok essa frase ainda dava voltas e voltas na minha cabeça.

Estava na aula de Biologia. Adivinhem quem se senta ao meu lado? Sim, Edward. Mas o garoto que estava ao meu lado não era Edward, não hoje; Não, era a Mister simpatia «sarcasmo, sarcasmo, sarcasmo» lhe dava um só olhar e grunhia como um cachorro com raiva. Sim, e queria que eu saísse com ele à tarde. Tinha ficado louco? Ou por acaso já não tinha mais encontros com as garotas 'Edward Oh Todo Poderoso'? Hmpf, como se isso fosse possível.

A aula de biologia foi... tediosa. Meu olhar se manteve no professor o tempo todo, e não era algo que eu gostava, mas nem sequer me atrevi a olhar meu querido companheiro de mesa, assim que me dediquei mais a fazer rabiscos em meu caderno, e a pensar. Sim, não estava fazendo caso para a avó Marie.

_Só diga a Jacob que apodreça..._

Uau. Espere, agora que eu penso o que diabos Jake tem a ver com isso? Nem sequer o vi desde o dia em que o joguei, delicadamente, de casa! Edward tinha sérios problemas! Esses ciúmes doentios me deixam louca! E isso que era só ciúmes de amigos. Da para imaginar e...? Oh, não, por favor não, pare de pensar em coisas estúpidas.

Voltando ao anterior, não me sentia com coragem de o enfrentar quando se encontrava nesse estado. Biologia terminou sem que me desse conta. Mister Simpatia saiu como alma que leva o diabo da sala de aula, assustando a todos e fazendo que uma onda de cochichos começasse.

Pela minha parte, tomei meus livros e os guardei tranquilamente, logo comecei a limpar a bagunça que havia feito com as folhas onde estive escrevendo bobagens... coisas sem sentido, tinham que ser sem sentido.

_Edward, idiota, estúpido, idiota, bonito, doce, idiota, idiota._

Eh, sim. Realmente coisas sem sentido. Formei uma bola com o papel e coloquei no fundo da minha mochila.

- Hum Bella? – essa voz nasal que eu reconheceria até na China. Virei para encontrar-me com uma Jéssica curiosa; Deus, que novidade, _curiosa._

- Sim? – respondi, fechando minha mochila e ficando de pé, deixando-a apoiada no meu ombro direito. Jessica me olhava com cautela, como se estivesse esperando encontrar algo sobre mim ou que saltasse em cima dela e estragasse o seu cabelo 'brilhante' tingido de loiro.

- O que esta acontecendo com Edward? – me perguntou, com a preocupação tangível em sua voz. E alem do mais se preocupam com ele? Olhei sobre seu ombro e viu as fãs de Edward olhando para nós, cochichando entre elas.

- Não sei – disse passando ao seu lado enquanto encolhia os ombros. Por que devia saber? É sua amiga idiota, pensei. Nossa que boa amiga eu estava sendo ultimamente.

- Faltam vinte dias Bella – lembrou-me Lauren, sorrindo com altivez. Virei com um suspiro e sorri o mais falso que podia antes de falar.

- Sabe? – Aproximei dela, ficando há poucos centímetros de distância – agora mesmo, penso. Por que faço todas essas coisas? Afinal de contas, continuam babando por Edward tendo mil e um defeitos! – As meninas soltaram um pequeno gemido quando me alterei. Só me alterei um pouco! Lauren bufou.

- Não me diga que você se arrependeu do jogo Bella? Eu não sabia que você era uma galinha que não podia com uma simples proposta – levantei uma sobrancelha junto com o meu queixo. Ninguém me chamava de galinha.

- Em nenhum momento eu disse que não continuaria com o jogo – virei e sai da sala com a cabeça erguida.

Hum, mas tinham que seguir com sua estúpida cena.

- Obrigada – sussurrou Kate em meu ouvido, não virei e fiquei para ali – por sugerir a Edward que déssemos uns amassos na parte traseira de seu carro – escutei o barulho que fazia seus saltos com o piso enquanto se afastava.

Novamente doeu _ali._

O pior disso era que não tinha idéia do _porque doía._

Supõe-se que o coração é um músculo que bombeia o sangue por todo o corpo; as emoções estão ligadas ao cérebro, por isso; não doía, tinha que ser minha imaginação, _era minha imaginação._

Sim. Acho que as más vibrações pegam, ou algo do estilo, agora facilmente lhe podia fazer competência a Edward sobre quem tem o melhor estado de animo. Ia saindo pela porta principal do estabelecimento quando eu percebi que havia uma enorme tumulto de gente, que formavam um círculo. Umas vozes _muito conhecidas para dizer a verdade,_ gritavam em voz alta.

Suspirei enquanto me aproximava do mesmo inferno.

- Black ela não vai com você a nenhum lugar. Já te disse – Edward estava de braços cruzados, olhando Jacob com raiva. Jacob sorria, sempre o fazia.

- Por que não para com seus ciúmes Edward? Ela não pertence a você, entenda – Edward começou a maldizer entre dentes, enquanto se aproximou de Jacob com mais um passo.

- Eu não estou com... ciúmes. Não vai sair com ela e ponto! – grunhiu com a fúria palpável em seu tom de voz.

- Porque não deixamos que ela diga sim? – suspirei e me deu passo entre a gente, tomei lugar entre os trogloditas que brigavam como duas crianças. Suspirei antes de olhá-los atentamente.

- Jacob desculpe, Edward já tinha me, hum, convidado para sair? Sim isso – o sorriso de Jacob caiu e Edward o olhava vitorioso – amanhã podemos fazer algo, o que acha? – perguntei a meu amigo que voltou a colocar o bom animo em um piscar de olhos.

- Trato feito – me disse, dando-me um forte abraço.

- E vocês por que diabos não se vão a suas casas? – gritei para as pessoas que observavam ao nosso redor. Rapidamente foi dispersando o circulo, até que ficamos só os três. Suspirei.

- Bem, Bella será melhor nós irmos – ignorei Edward e me aproximei de Jacob, para me despedir dele, lhe dei um beijo na sua bochecha e fui direto para a minivam.

- Passo para te buscar as oito! – bufei, engoli a vontade de gritar 'como quiser'.

Cheguei em casa, onde estranhamente Rose e Alice me esperavam ao pé da escada, estacionei minha camionete de um lado da calçada e desci, franzindo a testa. O que queriam? Alice e Rose tinham um sorriso, gigante; eu temi por um momento, era como se tivessem ganhado na loteria, ou algo melhor.

- Bella! – gritou Rose, com um tom de voz _muito_ doce.

- Graças aos céus chegou! – disse Alice com _muita _dramatização.

Algo estavam tramando, disso estava certa.

- Hum o que foi? – perguntei olhando-as suspeitosamente. Alice e Rose soltavam um pequeno risinho e me obrigaram a entrar na minha própria casa. Na minha própria casa!

- Bom um passarinho nos contou que você terá um encontro com Edward – Oh eu queria morrer nesse momento. Quem diabos disse que era um encontro? Olhei para Alice como se estivesse louca pelo o que acabou de dizer, talvez eu tinha escutado mal.

- Desculpe? – perguntei desconcertada.

- Al disse, que você vai ter um encontro com Edward, não tente negar porque todo o colégio sabe – acrescentou Rose, fazendo que eu ficasse branca como cal.

- Vocês estão... estão loucas! – gritei desesperada, caminhando pela sala e tomando um lugar no sofá – Loucas! E-ele me disse 'Você e eu sairemos amanhã, não pergunte, só diga a Jacob que apodreça.' – disse rapidamente, em uma pobre tentativa de imitar a voz de Edward.

- Bella – Alice suspirou sentando-se ao meu lado – Edward é Edward, às vezes pode ser um pouco bruto... – ri com histeria.

- Que descoberta Al – ironizei – Mas isso não é um encontro, então tire essa idéia estúpida de sua cabeça – eu sai do sofá e fui direto para as escadas – E eu sei que você está ouvindo da cozinha mãe! – gritei quando eu estava no penúltimo degrau.

Tome um banho relaxante que me levou não mais do que 20 minutos, saí do banheiro com a toalha; já que tinha esquecido a roupa; peguei algo simples, um suéter de riscas cinza e azul, com calça preta e sapatilhas, sequei meu cabelo com a toalha para parar de gotejar e o amarrei com uma fita desordenada.

_Um encontro._

Oh Bella pare de pensar idiotices. Merda pare de ler romances!

Quando estava para descer as escadas escutei um murmúrio vindo da sala, desci lentamente sem fazer nenhum ruído, para encontrar Alice, Rose, Emmett e mamai cochichando, todos com suas cabeças juntas, Emmett parecia uma completa menina escutando fofocas.

- O que estão fazendo? – perguntei cautelosamente. Todos colocaram seu melhor rosto de anjo.

- Nada – responderam em uníssono sem deixar de sorrir.

- Aham, uh – disse e dei a volta no sofá onde estavam amontoados. Eles me seguiram com o olhar, fazendo um arrepio percorrer minha coluna. Era tão malditamente assustador que fizessem isso!

Uma _bendita _buzina me salvou de continuar a ver esses rostos assustadores.

- Tchau Bella, que fiquem bem! – gritaram novamente em uníssono. Desapareci imediatamente de casa.

Edward estava me esperando encostado no carro.

Meu Deus.

Mm, deixe-me pensar, descrição, descrição. Ah sim! Ele usava uma camisa azul e um casaco de um material estranho; a especialista em moda era Alice, não eu. Calça preta e chinelos da mesma cor. Sim, ele parecia... bem.

Oh raios! Quem eu quero enganar? _Quer enganar a si mesma._

Ele estava mais do que _bem._

E eu não tinha idéia do porque estava pensando isso.

- Hum, oi – me disse, enquanto coçava a parte de trás de sua cabeça e com a outra mão abria a porta do passageiro.

- Oi – respondi com um sorriso, depois de tudo continuava sendo o idiota do meu amigo. Deslizei dentro do Volvo e esperei que ele subisse, duh, era obvio que tinha que esperar que subisse.

A 'viagem' seguiu em silêncio, de vez em quando Edward começava a mover seus dedos contra o volante, ou fazia que ia ligar o rádio e depois se arrependia; eu acho que contei mais de vinte suspiros em dez segundos, e uhm, até falava sozinho! Sim, Edward estava falando sozinho, bem, eu acho porque ele movia os lábios e olhava para o céu, como se estivesse se batendo internamente. Eu estava sorrindo com cada coisa que fazia, estava tão...

- Por que esta nervoso? – perguntei, fazendo que desse um sobressalto quando acabe com silencio no carro.

- Eu, uh, não estou nervoso. Não estou – respondeu, enquanto mordia vagamente seu lábio inferior; uma mania que pegou de mim. Rodei meus olhos.

- Edward, não é como se nunca tivéssemos saído sozinhos – lhe disse, apontando o obvio e não entendendo seu nervosismo. Virou a cabeça para me olhar um pouco e logo voltou a fixar na estrada.

- Tem razão – sussurrou um pouco desanimado?

- Aonde vamos? – perguntei, em seguida olhando pela janela e vendo que não estávamos indo a lugar nenhum em particular. Edward empalideceu.

- Mm, não sei, eu... – em um movimento brusco jogou para o lado da estrada vazia e freio, desceu do carro e bateu a porta. E novamente vinham suas mudanças de humor. Eu suspirei e sai do carro, dei a volta no Volvo para estar ao seu lado. Peguei sua mão em uma das minhas e a outra coloquei suavemente na sua bochecha, Edward me olhou estranho, não prestei atenção.

- O que diabos esta acontecendo com você esses dias? – perguntei em um murmúrio, esse não era o Edward que conhecia e suas mudanças de humor estavam me deixando louca, estavam me tirando o juízo.

- Eu não queria que saísse com Jacob – soltou. Bufei enquanto lhe dava uma pequena palmadinha na sua bochecha – Por isso não tenho idéia do que fazer, eu só... não queria – acrescentou.

- Edward! – gritei com cansaço – Não acha que isso é muito infantil? – Edward assentiu triste – Você tem que deixar de fazer isso – sentenciei.

- Mas é só que...! – calou e desviou seu olhar – Não posso – disse negando com sua cabeça – Não quero que esteja com ele, tenho ciúmes, admito! – gritou – Odeio quando o abraça, quando sorri para ele... Me da uma vontade enorme de chutar sua bunda – suspirei enquanto passava minhas mãos por sua cintura e o abraçava fortemente escondendo minha cabeça em seu peito.

- Não diga a Jake mas – levantei minha cabeça e lhe dei um sorriso – Sempre gostarei mais de você do que dele – Edward sorriu e me devolveu o abraço, apoiando seu queixo na minha cabeça – Assim que relaxa, não tem porque sentir ciúme – acrescentei.

- Eu gosto de você Bella, não sabe o quanto gosto de você – sussurrou junto ao meu ouvido, fazendo meu cérebro perder o foco por um tempo.

- Também gosto de você bobo – lhe disse divertidamente, enquanto me separava dele para que seguíssemos a viagem.

~:~

- Olha! Vamos ali! – gritei como louca apontando para um parque de diversões do outro lado da rua. Edward riu do meu entusiasmo e deu meia volta para estacionar.

- Um parque de diversões? – perguntou quando estávamos debaixo de todas essas luzes coloridas – Um parque de diversões aqui? Estão loucos? Uma chuva vai arruinar tudo! – gritou sem acreditar, bufei e o puxei pelo braço.

- Você só caminha – lhe disse caminhando entre os diferentes jogos que havia. Uh eu queria a roda da fortuna! Também haviam jogos de pescas, carrossel e essas coisas que tem em parques. Edward segurou minha mão e entrelaçou nossos dedos, entretanto, nós ainda estávamos andando – Ali! – gritei, apontando um dos jogos – Oh venha Edward! Vá e ganhe um bichinho de pelúcia para mim – sim, essas coisas me emocionavam – Eu sei, você não é Emmett, mas tem um algo que faz você olhar como forte, agora vai! – Edward sorria em todo o momento. Cheguei a pensar que ria de _mim_ e não comigo.

Eu era péssima jogando tiro ao alvo, Emmett era um Deus nesse jogo; mas infelizmente não estava aqui, assim que não me restava nada mais do que confiar em Edward. Edward lhe entregou um bilhete de cinco dólares ao homem que estava ali, este lhe entregou três bolas. Ou seja, só tinha três chances para derrubar a pilha de garrafas que havia... Ainda que na verdade eu não estava prestando muita atenção; Bem, na última semana não prestei muita atenção em nada. Muitas coisas passavam pela minha cabeça, e tudo tinha a ver com Edward.

_Edward, sim estava virando uma completa idiota._

Admito que nunca o vi... atentamente. E agora que o fazia podia entender porque as garotas ficavam assim com ele. Não, não tomei tequila e muito menos estou dando o favor, só disse que podia entender. Edward era bonito... mais do que bonito, e não sei o que diabos estava acontecendo comigo, mas agora que vejo _bem_ sinto um pequeno...

- Segure – franzi a testa, quando Edward me entregava uma linda pelúcia de Ovelha, era a coisa mais linda que eu tinha visto.

- Hum, já terminou? – perguntei desconcertada. Tão linda foi minha viagem pela via Láctea? Edward riu e bagunçou meu cabelo.

- Aham, e em uma tentativa – se gabou, bufei batendo em seu ombro amigavelmente.

- Obrigada – lhe disse, tomando a pelúcia entre meus braços.

- O que quer fazer agora? – me perguntou, quando começávamos a perambular por todos os lados, sem parar em um jogo especifico. E ai foi quando vi uma mini montanha russa, já sabia o que queria fazer.

- A montanha russa – Edward assentiu e pegou minha mão novamente para que fossemos fazer a pequena fila que havia, não sem antes comprar os bilhetes.

- Bella, fique calma – Edward me disse divertido. Oh, não havia me dado conta de que estava dando pequenos pulinhos igual Alice. Ruborizei enquanto bufava.

Entramos em um dos carrinhos, só nós dois atrás vinham outras pessoas. Eu estava mais que animada, a última vez que tinha vindo a um parque de diversões foi quando eu tinha uns cinco anos e Renée subiu no carrossel, adormeci na primeira volta que ele deu. Segure firmemente o brinquedo em minhas mãos quando a máquina começou a se mover; subida, voltas, grito de euforia, voltas, mais subidas, mais descidas, e em uma dessas voltas foi quando caiu minha pelúcia. Eu queria morrer. Era como se tudo acontecesse em câmera lenta! E eu a vi cair, junto ao lugar onde vendiam algodão doce. Graças ao céus foi na ultima volta! Desci rapidamente para chegar ao seu regate.

Há! Havia uma pequena demônio que o queria levar, nesse mesmo instante estava agachando para pegar, corri o máximo que dava minha lerdeza e minhas pernas, consegui pegar a mão da minha ovelha.

A menina, aliás, rouba pelúcia, olhou para mim com seus grandes olhos azuis entrecerrados enquanto puxava o braço da Ovelha. Nop, uma menina de seis anos? Não ia ganhar de mim. Alem do mais é meu, Edward tinha ganhado para mim!

- Escute-me menina – tratei de soar doce, eu juro, mas ela não ajudava! – Essa pelúcia é minha, por que não solta de uma vez por todas sim? – tratei de raciocinar.

- Nop – respondo, com um grande sorriso adornando seus lábios – Agora é meu, eu o vi jogado.

- Olha filha do mesmíssimo... – antes que seguisse com o lindo sobrenome que acabava de encontrar, uma senhora loira gorda se aproximou de nós e ficou me olhando com cara de poucos amigos.

- Está acontecendo algo? – perguntou, olhando para a filha do diabo. A menina, de uma hora para outra começou a chorar.

- Acontece que essa menina não me quer devolver a minha pelúcia - respondi, assombrada de ver o pequeno show que fazia o pequeno monstro, ainda sem soltar minha pelúcia.

- Ela quer minha pelúcia mamãe - Oh não! O biquinho que só Alice e Emmett faziam, como pode uma pequena coisa perversa o fizesse tão bem? A senhora olhou para mim e agarrou a mão de pelúcia.

- Deveria ter vergonha – disse antes de virar-se e por a menina em seu ombro, que me mostrou a linda.

Agora essa pequena pirralha.

- Olha aqui pequena pirralha rouba... – e antes que pudesse me aproximar só um milímetro da menina, Edward me pegou pela cintura.

- Esta bem Bella, deixe-a – me disse. Todo esse tempo esteve vendo a cena do mais divertido!

- Ma-mas é meu! Ela é uma pequena ladra que... – inflei minhas bochechas e cerrei minhas mãos em punhos – É meu e não é justo! – resmunguei, pisando no chão e sentindo como as lágrimas se acumulavam em meus olhos.

A ovelhinha Belly me chamava! Podia ver seu rosto felpudo e triste pela última vez quando a menina se virou para a mãe. Pessoas que presenciaram a cena estavam rindo e conversando entre si. Eu odiava isso.

_Não chore Bella, não seja mais infantil do que está sendo._

- Quero ir embora – sim, soava igual que um menino pequeno. Edward riu e beijou minha testa.

- Vai para o carro e me espera ai – assenti, enquanto voltava para o Volvo com a cabeça abaixada de vergonha e raiva.

Sentei no lado do passageiro com os braços cruzados e fiquei olhando pela janela. Não havia sido justo! Nem sequer era sua pelúcia! Argh! Tinha uma raiva enorme, e não queria que ver essa pequena menina de novo, não senhor. Edward chegou uns minutos depois, antes jogou algo na parte detrás do carro, o ligou e partimos rumo a casa. E eu ainda estava irritada.

- Desculpe – sussurrei triste, brincando com meus dedos em meu colo.

- Por que está se desculpando? – Edward me perguntou sorrindo.

- Hum, por ter feito você passar um mal momento – respondi encolhendo os ombros – Você sabe, todo o alvoroço que armei pela pelúcia – minhas bochechas coraram diante a lembrança. Emmett é o culpado! Peguei sua parte infantil!

- Não seja boba, era seu depois de tudo – acrescentou.

- Mhm – murmurei.

- Chegamos – anunciou logo que passaram uns minutos, desceu e rodeou o carro para abrir minha porta. Desci e lhe dei um sorriso.

- Obrigada! – gritei abraçando-o – Sabe? Acho que da próxima vez deveríamos chamar todos, você sabe como Alice adora os parques – Edward sorriu tenuemente e assentiu – Nos vemos amanhã – beijei sua bochecha e virei para entrar em casa.

- Hum Bella – olhei para Edward sobre meu ombro quando me chamou – Você deixou algo no banco de trás – ele disse, com seu sorriso malicioso.

- Sério? – perguntei confusa, me aproximei do carro lentamente e, antes de abrir a porta de uma memória me veio à mente.

_Obrigada, por sugerir a Edward que déssemos uns amassos na parte traseira de seu carro..._

Oh Meu Deus! Eu não ia tocar no assento nem que me paguem um milhão de dólares.

- E-Edward? – o chamei soltando imediatamente a maçaneta da porta.

- O que? – perguntou confuso com minha reação.

- Hum, bom está limpo? – perguntei, olhando pela janela com cautela. Edward levantou uma sobrancelha sem entender – Você sabe, o assento está limpo? – Edward cravou seu olhar em mim, como se estivesse louca. Bem, ele era ele que andava fazendo suas perversões no carro.

- Sim Bella, esta limpo, por que pergunta? – se aproximou lentamente de mim enquanto formulava a pergunta.

- Sei que fez caso da minha _sugestão _– respondi de má vontade.

- Bella não estou entendendo nada, que sugestão? – e para variar, puxava o cabelo. Coloquei meus braços em forma de jarra e o olhei com a testa franzida.

- De dar uns amassos com Kate na parte de trás do carro – cuspi. Oh Bella, o que diabos está acontecendo? Edward corou furiosamente.

- Quem te disse isso? – perguntou-me coçando tenuemente a parte de trás da sua cabeça.

Esta bem, eu o havia dito para que fizesse um amasso de fúria; mas não era para tomar _tão literalmente_ como o fez.

Então sim, _o fez._

_Ouch, novamente essa dor._

Bah, idiota, lembre-se: é sua imaginação, ou talvez tenho alguma doença patológica no coração.

- Não importa – respondi indiferente, diante o pesado silêncio que havia formado ente nós – Olha, agora que lembrei não esqueci nada ali. – lhe disse apontando com meu dedo, para afastar-me dessa tensão. Edward bufou e tomou a ponte do seu nariz com seu dedo polegar e indicador.

- Bella, por favor, só abra a maldita porta – espetou. Fiz o que ele me pediu...

- Ovelhinha Belly! –gritei tomando a pelúcia em minhas mãos, comecei a dar pequenos pulinhos até chegar onde Edward estava – Te adoro, te adoro, te adoro! – gritei enquanto o abraçava. Edward riu suavemente.

- Só espero que não me troque por essa pelúcia também – acrescentou, não dando importância. Rodei meus olhos.

- Primeiro Jacob, agora Belly. Do que mais terá ciúmes? – perguntei fazendo com que corasse novamente.

- Eu... eu não tenho ciúmes – respondeu, negando freneticamente com sua cabeça.

- Oh não, não me engana. Me disse, Edward! – comentei divertida.

- Jacob, ele me provoca e bom... não agüento, não gosto que esteja com ele – acrescentou, olhando para o céu e franzindo seus lábios.

- Edward... e como diabos isso se chama? – perguntei, levantando minhas mãos; divertida diante a situação.

- Não sei – franziu a testa – Mas não são ciúmes, porque eu... bem você.. oh esqueça – disse nervoso.

- Tranqüilo, não direi a ninguém que tem ciúmes de Jacob e... de uma pelúcia – sussurrei em seu ouvido. Edward rodou os olhos enquanto as suas maças do rosto voltavam a colorir.

* * *

_5. Ciumento: E acreditem, inclusive fica ciumento com objetos inanimados._

_Mas fica terno nessa faceta..._

Sim, definitivamente o ultimo não vai a lista, e esse pensamento o esconderei no lugar mais oculto da minha cabeça.

Porque eu _não _pensei isso.

* * *

**Nota da Autora**: Mais um :D espero que gostem, e não, ainda não está saindo o que tem no prólogo pois é, como sempre peço por favor tenha paciência ;) Eu sei! Bella é uma idiota, ignorante, tonta, tonta e mais tonta XD Mas deve ser assim, pode ser que em algum momento tome consciência das mudanças que ocorrem em sua amizade com Edward, mas dai até assimilar vai demorar muito, então mais uma vez, paciência! E como sempre, obrigadoa por suas reviews, alertas e favoritos!

~Lamb!

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora: **Como a Marina disse.. a Bella é muito tonta. E vai demorar sim para ela se dar conta dos sentimentos... espero que tenham gostado, e comentem por favor.

xoxo Leili**  
**


	9. Quando o sol aquece

**Lista de Imperfeições, por Bella Swan**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Lambstown**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Uma proposta simples, a criação de uma lista e um mês para cumprir a sua missão.  
"Edward é perfeito!" gritaram por sua vez: "Eu tenho um mês para provar o contrário," respondi com determinação.

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Quando o sol aquece**

Sol, praia e areia.

O mar azul? Sip, o mar azul de La Push.

Depois de uma manhã estressante no colégio, havíamos decidido pular umas aulas da tarde. Não havia nada importante como para que nos castigassem ou algo. Além do mais o sol estava realmente bonito, mas não queimava nem nada, Alice deu a idéia de que viéssemos para a praia; e mais, já o tinha planejado na noite anterior. Apesar de que eu não tinha vontade e que me faltava dezoito dias para terminar a lista, aceitei vir. Para me distrair um pouco, acho.

O que não me deu graça foi que Edward trouxe uma garota. Ciúmes? Por Deus, isso é ridículo. Não a suportava, era uma das seguidores de Lauren e do fã-clube de Edward. Além disso, se supunha que éramos apenas nós seis; enfim não comentei com ninguém, eu não queria ser o ponto das piadas. E eu tinha certeza de que tipo de piadas seriam.

- Vamos Bells! Vamos nadar, sim? – Alice gritou enquanto pulava na areia, vestindo um biquíni roxo que ficava lindo – Anda, diga que sim, sim? – Mas poderia ficar muito irritante essa duende.

- Já vou – foi a minha simples resposta, enquanto me deitava de bruços sobre a toalha, não estava interessada na praia ou qualquer coisa assim. Ainda que fosse o único dia de sol em Forks.

Hmpf, ainda não podia esquecer minha saída com Jacob no dia de ontem.

Bem, não a saída de _si,_ mas o que Jake fez quando me deixou na porta da minha casa. Ah! O único que pedia ao céu e qualquer ajuda divina que quisesse piedade de mim era que Jacob não aparecesse agora por aqui...

**Flashback**

Pizza. Eu adoro pizza!

Como tinha prometido a Jake, hoje era a nossa saída. Era engraçado que esses dois brigassem por minha companhia como se fosse uma grande coisa; sério, eram uns exagerados. De qualquer maneira, Jake passou para me buscar por volta das sete e meia, subimos na sua moto e Uau! Foi muito bom, chegamos a um pequeno local onde faziam pizza em Port Angeles, eram realmente deliciosas.

Tudo estava bem até então, nós conversamos sobre tudo e nada; de como ele tinha ido na sua viagem, a razão para seu retorno. Ah, isso foi uma coisa que omitiu. Como eu disse, a pobre e iludida Isabella Swan pensava que tudo ia perfeito.

Ele estava desconfortável quando chegamos na frente da minha casa.

- Você! Oh, Jake! Você acha que se eu conseguir alguma moto você arruma para mim? – Perguntei, esperançosa. Não era uma fã de velocidade porque estava acostumada com o troço que meu pai tinha me dado. Andar de moto com Jake tinha sido toda uma experiência!

- Claro Bells! Farei o que quiser – respondeu, com um dos seus sorrisos característicos.

- Uh, foi tudo bem legal Jake – eu disse dando-lhe um abraço de despedida, estava ficando tarde – Nos vemos – virei para a subir as escadas até a porta, mas a mão de Jake no meu braço me impediu avançar. Eu me virei e o olhei confusa.

Oh raios, esse havia sido meu maldito erro.

Sem aviso, sem alguma coisa para se apiedar de mim e me avisar, Sem ter nenhuma idéia do que esse estúpido ia fazer! Eu, como a grande idiota que sou, fiquei completamente petrificada quando os ferozes lábios de Jake se estreitaram descontroladamente contra os meus. Wow! Pelo menos, teria sido um pouco mais condescendente! Para que diabos tão rude! E a pior parte era que eu não podia me mover, meus olhos estavam bem abertos. Nem sequer fazia nada para separá-lo de mim! Eu estava em choque completo. Quando na terra pensaria que o idiota do Jacob ia fazer isso? Minha cabeça pensava a mil e cheguei à única conclusão, de que este mundo estava ficando louco. Segundos depois do atrevimento de Jake, esse se separou e me deu um sorriso de flerte.

Estremeci.

- Nos vemos Bells – foi o último que escutei dos seus lábios antes de dar a volta e desaparecer em sua moto. Pisquei um par de vezes antes de entrar em casa, apoiar-me contra a parede e escorregar até ficar sentada no chão, branca como farinha.

Por que essas coisas tinham que acontecer justamente comigo?

**Fim do Flashback**

E não tampouco tinha vontado de entrar na água onde os outros estava, incluindo Edward e essa garotinha da aula de ginástica, Charlotte? Acho que sim. Ficaria tranquilamente debaixo do sol, tratando de passar o tempo, sem incomodar ninguém.

Porque se não sabiam, a tentação de incomodar alguém em particular se encontrava ali.

- Bella – uma suave voz me chamou, virei e vi Charlotte parado ao meu lado – sabe onde estão os refrescos? – perguntou timidamente. Ha, eu não acreditava nisso.

- Ali – disse apontando o cooler que estava do meu outro lado. Senti Charlotte se mover e abrir o cooler para tirar os refrescos.

- Uh, Bella? – ja estava me aborrecendo um pouco, só um pouco. Virei e a olhei com uma tentativa de sorriso.

- Sim? – Respondi ao meu chamado, amigavelmente.

- Uh, Alice disse para que você fosse jogar bola – informou-me, sorrindo ligeiramente. Voltei a ficar de bruços e bufei.

- Por que está demorando tanto? – Edward ao resgate da dama – Bella está te incomodando? – perguntou irritado comigo, acho. Hey! Quem achava que eu era?

- Não, não – a garota começou a dizer enquanto soltava pequenas risadinhas nervosas – Só estava dizendo para Bella o que Alice me disse – acrescentou com voz doce.

- Mhm, bem, de Bella pode se esperar qualquer coisa – comentou Edward com tom irônico

Me deixaram sozinha novamente logo depois de uma conversa longa e melosa entre os dois, por que tinha que ser justo onde eu estava quando começaram a dizer 'certas' coisas que não eram do meu total agrado? A menina soltava a cada vez uma risadinha nervosa, e Edward falava com aquele tom sedutor que as fazia cair, quase todas.

- Ei, Bella! – Emmett veio correndo até a mim no estilo salva-vidas, tão lentamente quanto podia, para que as pessoas vissem com atenção seu físico. Idiota, não havia ninguém aqui, além nós.

- Emmett! – gritei quando chegou ao meu lado e começou a se sacudir como um cachorrinho, fazendo com que as gotas de água que estavam em seu corpo caíssem no meu. Sorriu enquanto se sentava ao meu lago.

- Vamos pro mar, sim? – perguntou fazendo um biquinho. Neguei com a minha cabeça e Emmett fez seu biquinho mais pronunciado. Insistiu, por que comigo?

- Eu tenho que tirar a roupa – respondi com cansaço. Emmett aplaudiu feliz por ter me convencido. Como não? Era igual a um desses anúncios de animais em perigo de extinção!

Eu puxei a minha camisa que levava junto ao short, deixe-os sobre a toalha e arrumei bem o biquíni marrom que Alice tinha me dado, verificando se tudo estava no lugar e não acontecesse um acidente. Ah, porque eu era muito boa para atrair acidentes.

- Bem, Emm estou... – E meu irmão homem das cavernas me pegou pela cintura e me jogou por cima do ombro como se eu fosse um saco de batatas – Emmett Swan me desça nesse instante! – Gritei enquanto chutava. Emmett ria divertido, e cada vez nos aproximávamos mais e mais da água cristalina.

_Splash!_

- Bella na água! – gritou ao meu lado quando me jogou na água, segurando o seu estômago de tanto rir – Eu disse anã que eu poderia trazê-la – disse maliciosamente a Alice, fazendo uma careta com os lábios. Bufei, ao tentar ficar em pé, mas as pequenas ondas me impediam.

- Bella vem jogar! – Rose balançou a bola de praia sobre a cabeça, com seus movimentos exagerados quase lhe acontece um acidente com o topo do biquíni vermelho.

- Eu não quero – eu disse de mau humor. Os meninos bufaram e continuaram com o que faziam. Minha visão estava em Edward e Charlotte que brincavam alegremente com a água. Hmpf, idiotas também.

Levantei-me de onde Emmett havia me jogado e caminhei pela beirada da praia.

- Merda! – gritei irritada chutando a água, fiquei sentada ali na beirada e cruzei os braços. Jasper chegou ao meu lado e estendeu a mão, o garoto estava mordendo o lábio para não rir – Oh, ria, e não como se você nunca tivesse feito – Jasper olhou para mim fingindo estar ofendido – E não olhar para mim assim Jazz e ajuda-me! – Riu e pegou a minha mão para me ajudar a levantar.

- Bella – Jazz me chamou e fez um sinal para que eu me aproximasse dele, assim o fiz – O que aconteceu com Jacob? – perguntou em um tom de voz baixo. Eu fiquei tensa.

Como diabos ele sabia disso?

Terra me engula, agora, já.

- Hein? Uh, bom... nada – respondi rindo nervosamente – O que iria acontecer com Jacob? – Pergunte de volta, Jasper olhava para mim com uma centelha de intuição em seus olhos azulados. E eu me senti vulnerável diante o olhar do meu amigo perspicaz! Argh! Por quê?

- Sério, que quer que eu responda isso? – Respondeu com um sorriso maroto dançando nos lábios – Pois eu sei de muitas coisas Bella, muitas coisas – adicionou com um tom misterioso.

- Você está parecendo a Alice – comentei, sem que a tensão se afastasse de mim, só implorava para que não soubesse de nada!

- Uhm, bem – deu uma gargalhada e passou pelo meu lado – Talvez eu não saiba _exatamente _o que aconteceu – disse, nesse tom de voz que eu estava começando a odiar – Mas sei de alguém que estava prestes a... só sei que alguém sabe tudo o que aconteceu – me disse, sugestivamente quando digo a palavra "tudo".

- Mas se nada aconteceu! – Gritei histérico de que pensasse que eu e Jake... não, por favor, não – Ele foi o único que... – Eu cobri minha boca no mesmo momento, Jazz estava olhando para mim com os olhos apertados.

- Foi o único que te... o quê? – me interrogou, para que eu continuasse a frase foi deixada inacabada. Jasper, eu te odeio, pensei.

- Se eu disser você vai dizer a Alice – eu disse – Se você disser para a Alice, ela irá dizer a Rose, Rose a Emmett, e assim por diante. Em outras palavras, todo mundo vai saber que Jacob me beijou e eu... – raios, bati na minha testa com a palma da mão repetidas vezes por ser tão estúpida.

- Te beijou? – Jasper me pergunto, desconcertado. Eu concordei completamente envergonhada – Bem, é mais rápido que o idiota do... – Jasper parou o que ia dizer e me olhou cuidadosamente – Você correspondeu? – me perguntou. Agora queria morrer.

- Você está louco? É Jacob, por todos os santos! É , hmpf, esse idiota do Jacob – cruzei os braços diante a estúpida pergunta que o loiro tinha feito Olha Cachinhos Dourados, se alguém ouvir sobre isso eu vou matá-lo, juro que sim! – Jazz me olhou com os olhos entrecerrados.

- Trato, se nunca mais em sua vida me chamar de Cachinhos Dourados – ele disse, estendendo a mão. Pegue-a e nós apertamos – Agora, vamos para onde estão os outros – bufei, caminhando ao seu lado – O quê? – me perguntou.

- Eu não gosto da Charlotte – respondi, franzindo os lábios. Jasper olhou para mim com um brilho de malícia nos seus olhos, eu rolei meu – O quê? Vai me perguntar se eu gosto de Edward agora? – Pergunte sarcasticamente – Minha resposta é não, Jasper, simplesmente não gosto da garota – disse com um encolher de ombros.

- Você nem sequer falou com ela – agregou divertimento.

- Não tenho que fazê-lo para perceber como é – respondi. Entramos um pouco mais, as ondas tinham acalmado e que a água estava quieta, caminhamos e caminhamos; e água nem sequer cobria o umbigo. Alice jogava com Emmett e Rose com a bola, Edward e a menina estavam fazendo não sei o que não sei aonde.

- E me diga Bells, como é? – me perguntou quando paramos e começamos a ver como os outros jogando. Encolhi os ombros, quando o jovem casal apareceu, desviando minha atenção para Jasper e começando a brincar com a água entre os dedos.

- Outra do clã, você sabe, 'Edward o Rei dos Reis' – sorriu. Jasper riu abertamente, guiando o olhar dos outros até onde estávamos. Toqueu suas costelas com o cotovelo para ele parar de rir, o que não ajudou.

Além disso, Jazz começou a rir ainda mais forte. Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos e eu tinha certeza de que sua barriga estava doendo horrores, até que entre risadas soltou.

- Oh Bella, você tem tanto azar – risada – Você pode adivinhar quem está se aproximando de nós? – Adicionou, enxugando uma lágrima e tentando parar o riso. Olhei por cima do ombro para ver o meu pesadelo no momento.

- Você acha que se eu mergulhar na água, uh, ele vai embora? – eu perguntei ao Jazz, tentando esconder atrás das suas costas. Jasper deu um risinho e balançou a cabeça. Gemi.

- Olha Bella, seu amigo! Por que você não vai cumprimentá-lo? – Edward disse com falsa alegria, aproximando-se de Jasper e de mim, com Charlotte segurando sua mão.

- Ah, sim, olha como eu vou correndo para cumprimentá-lo com um beijo na... – raios, mais uma vez falei mais. Edward rosnou e franziu a testa, rodei os olhos.

- Não seria a primeira vez certo? – espetou destilando veneno. Oh! O que diabos lhe acontecia agora?

- Claro, não seria a primeira vez – eu disse dando de ombros e olhando de soslaio para Edward, quem mudou seu semblante e saiu quando Jake já estava a só uns passos de nós.

- Hey – cumprimentou com um aceno para Jasper e um beijo no dorso da minha mão. Merda, isso era tão desconfortável, como você disse a um amigo: 'Ei, desculpe, mas você só é meu amigo', sem danificar a amizade? Hum, eu odiava que não havia nenhum livro que ensinava essas coisas.

- Hey – Jazz e eu o cumprimentamos ao mesmo tempo. Jasper olhou para mim e depois olhou para Jacob e Bam! Um sorriso enorme se estendeu em seus lábios, era tão grande como quando Alice sabia de alguma oferta no shopping.

- Bem, eu vou jogar com as outros, eu acho que a minha querida Alice precisa da minha ajuda – tentei transmitir com os meus olhos para Jasper que não fosse um maldito imbecil e que ficasse aqui comigo. Sei que captou a mensagem! Mas só piscou um olhou e saiu para onde estavam os outros espectadores.

E aí começou o silêncio mais incomodo da minha vida. Até que Jake a quebrou.

- Você está... linda – comentou, corando de imediato. Oh Deus! O que acontece com o mundo? Minhas bochechas se aquecerem sem aviso prévio e abaixei o olhar. Era tão malditamente desconfortável tudo isso.

- Uh, obrigada? – essa foi a minha resposta. Um bufo foi ouvido de onde estavam os outros, mas não prestei atenção.

- Bella, eu... – Jacob passou uma de suas mãos por seu, agora, curto cabelo; nervoso. Eu não fiz mais do que brincar com a água entre os meus dedos. Uh, sim? Isso era genial. Hmpf.

- Você quer ir dar um passeio? – perguntei precipitadamente antes de que seguisse falando. Qualquer coisa que me quisesse me dizer o faria longe dos fofoqueiros que estão atrás de nós. Jacob assentiu e deu meia volta para sair da água, eu seguia atrás dele.

Apenas quando a água já estava até meus tornozelos ouvir um grito ensurdecedor, na verdade dois.

Jasper é um língua de trapo, pensei.

- Desculpe – Jake soltou de repente, assustando-me um pouco. Já estávamos muito longe da praia, em uma parte onde havia grandes rochas. Eu não estava esperando isso – Eu... não sei o que aconteceu comigo – ele disse, inclinando-se contra uma das pedras, eu fiquei na frente dele – Sim, eu gosto de você – declarou, olhando diretamente para mim com seus olhos escuros – como algo maior do que um amigo, isso é errado? – Enguli pesadamente.

- Jake, eu – suspirei, e comecei a brincar com a areia entre os dedos dos meus pés – Eu não sei, você é meu amigo, eu gosto de você como um amigo – fiz uma careta com os meus lábios – Sinto muito – adicionei, tentando aliviar o clima – Ah, e você não deveria ter feito isso – eu disse, franzindo a testa. Jake sorriu.

- Oh, vamos lá, você gosta de mim mesmo um pouco – respondeu brincalhão, bati ligeiramente no seu ombro e depois rimos – Seguimos sendo amigos? – Pergunto-me, sorrindo calorosamente. Revirei os olhos e o abracei – Mas eu não vou deixar que o Cullen fique com você está bem? – disse enquanto correspondia o abraço. Oh Deus.

- Não sei por que diabos todo mundo mete Edward nisso. Você o viu! Esta feliz com essa garota! – bufei irritada – Além disso, algo importante, ele é meu amigo, como você, Jazz e, não Emm é meu irmão – acrescentei pensativa. Jake riu e bagunçou o meu cabelo.

- O que disser Bells, o problema é que talvez você deveria usar óculos. É tão malditamente cega! – gritou revirando os olhos – Agora de volte com os outros, eu vou continuar procurando o que vim buscar – franziu a testa enquanto pensava.

- O quê? – Perguntei, olhando-o franzindo a testa para ele também.

- Eu não me lembro o que diabos era, mas Billy me pediu – estalou a língua – De qualquer forma, logo vou lembrar – beijou meu rosto e foi caminhando para o bosque – Tchau Bells! – gritou, quando se perdeu entre as árvores.

Eu suspirei, tinha sido mais fácil do que eu pensava! Bem, Jake era Jake depois de tudo. Eu me inclinei na pedra onde Jacob estava antes, e fiquei ali por um momento, pensando, talvez. Eu estava pensando muito ultimamente.

- Você parece um tomate, um grande e vermelho tomate – a voz de Edward me pegou de surpresa, fazendo que eu desse um pequeno salto.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntei, confusa enquanto se aproximou de mim - Onde está Charlotte? - Perguntei de novo, levantando na ponta dos meus pés para ver se a menina vinha atrás dele. Nada.

- Foi embora - disse com um encolher de ombros, não dando importância enquanto se colocava ao meu lado na rocha - E Black? - Pergunto-me, olhando para um ponto fixo na frente dele.

- Foi embora - eu respondi da mesma forma, encolhendo os ombros - Devia encontrar algo para Billy - me agachei e peguei areia entre as minhas mãos para brincar com ela.

- Estão namorando? - Perguntou-me, com a voz mais rouca. Olhei para ele levantando uma sobrancelha, gesto que não viu já estava olhando para todos os lados, menos para mim.

- E por que te importa? - Perguntei revirando meus olhos, o olhei de soslaio. Edward ficou tenso e apertou sua mandíbula fortemente. E eu não sabia por que diabos lhe respondia dessa maneira .Talvez eu queria ver a sua reação?

Espere, _reação ao que?_

- Te beijou - não foi uma pergunta, era uma afirmação. Corei sei poder evitar. Edward deu um monte de idiotices sob sua respiração - realmente te beijou - adicionou em um sussurro, como se não acreditasse.

- Edward, que... - abri mais meus olhos quando o tinha na minha frente sem aviso prévio. Engulo. O que acontecia com esses dois? Edward colocou cada mão de um lado da minha cabeça e foi se aproximando lentamente de mim.

Outra vez não.

Fechei os olhos fortemente, estava paralisada. Era a semana dos beijos ou o que? Eu podia sentir a respiração de Edward golpear levemente com os meus lábios, e de vez em quando tinha os lábios de Edward sobre os meus, os beijava docemente.

O pior não foi isso.

Tampouco foi que me _sentia bem_ ter seus lábios nos meus.

E menos de comparar o _doce_ que era Edward com o _selvagem_ que foi Jacob.

Ou, como sua mão acariciava minha bochecha ternamente, fazendo este rubor e milhares de descargas elétricas percorressem a minha coluna.

_Não._

Definitivamente o pior foi quando rodeei seu pescoço com meus braços e o puxei para mais perto de mim.

Mas o que ultrapassou o limite foi que eu _correspondi_ o beijo, sem ter ideia do por que o fazia.

* * *

**PREVIEW CAPÍTULO 9**

_- Que sorte? - perguntei franzindo a testa. Edward riu e estendeu sua mão, com um de seus dedos alisou a ruga que havia se formado entre minhas sobrancelhas._

_- A sorte de te abraçar quando tenha medo - rodou seus olhos - Você sempre ri dos filmes de terror - acrescentou, desviei o olhar para que não visse meu rubor._

_- São chatas não é minha culpa que seja assim - respondi ao que disse. Edward suspirou e fechou seus olhos, fiquei olhando para ele por um momento._

_Você não gosta dele. Você não gosta dele. Você não gosta dele. Oh por favor, confie em mim, você não gosta dele._

_- Não vou me desculpar - soltou de repente, abrindo seus olhos que brilhavam com mais intensidade que antes - Porque não me arrependo - sorriu torto e eu tive que lembrar o que tinha me dito anteriormente._

_É seu amigo, você não gosta dele._

_- Claro Bella Swan agora está em sua lista de garotas. - zombei, revirando os olhos. Tentando esconder como eu realmente me sentia. Nervosa, e oh Deus! Malditamente feliz, por alguma estranha razão._

_- Eu não tenho uma lista de garotas - respondeu, franzindo a testa - Não como você que tem uma lista - Bem Bella, é hora de centrar o tema em outra coisa._

* * *

**BEIJO BEIJO BEIJO! Só amo muito esse final, Edward com ciúme e Bella fazendo a burra.**

**Sem explicações para demora, porque né nem adianta. Enfim eu não sei o futuro da fic, vou voltar a postar ela, mas não sei se a autora vai chegar a me pedir pra tirar do ar, já que ela está retirando suas fanfics do Fanfiction e ja fez o seu blog pra deixa-las la. Vamos ver o que rola.**

**Volto logo logo logo logo =)**

**Beijos  
**


	10. Etapa de Negação: Em Andamento

**Lista de Imperfeições, por Bella Swan**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Lambstown**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Uma proposta simples, a criação de uma lista e um mês para cumprir a sua missão.  
"Edward é perfeito!" gritaram por sua vez: "Eu tenho um mês para provar o contrário," respondi com determinação.

* * *

******Capítulo 9 – **Etapa de Negação: Em Andamento

___(Traduzido por Julia Spinosa)_**  
**

_6. Malditamente impulsivo: Não pensa, só faz. E isso não é bom, não é bom para a saúde mental e/ou emocional das pessoas; Eh... eu só sei._

Mas você gostou! Oh merda, você gostou!, pensei.

Ah! Cale a boca, cale a boca, cale a boca.

Peguei minha almofada e a coloquei sobre meu rosto. Estava mal, muito, muito mal. Isso não estava acontecendo comigo, claro que não. Pare de mentir Bella, pare de fazer isso. Hmpf é melhor que aceitar a verdade de uma vez.

Na verdade, não sabem como temia a maldita verdade. Bom, não temer. É que era simplesmente absurda! Isso é, nem se quer sei do que estou falando na realidade. Talvez na verdade de que realmente gosto que Edward me beijara; Oh meu Deus! Eu acabo de dizer isso? Enfim, depois do que aconteceu essa tarde, bom, não vi Edward e não é que não queria o ver; sei que quando o visse ele agiria como se não aconteceu nada, assim como "Hey! Como está? Bem, sim e o beijo? Ou, calma campeão, não aconteceu nada!" sim, completamente normal.

Suspirei pela enésima vez antes de colocar-me de pé, caminhei até o espelho de corpo inteiro que estava na porta do meu armário, e me preparei para aceitar a verdade.

— Muito bem Bella, aqui vamos – disse a mim mesma, olhando atentamente meu reflexo no espelho – Inspira, um dois, três, expira – levantei minhas mãos repetindo o processo mais uma vez.

— Você não gosta – disse para a pessoa a minha frente, apontando com meu dedo indicador – É lindo, sim, mas você não gosta! – gritei, o fantástico era que essa _pessoa_ agir igual a mim.

Oh diabos! Agora estou ficando louca.

Voltei a minha antiga posição; de frente para o espelho, e continuei meu monólogo. Precisava fazer isso para obter aquelas estúpidas coisas que vagavam em minha cabeça desde que meu querido amigo; porque isso é, meu amigo, Edward Cullen me beijou em La Push. Beijo, que por coisas impossíveis do destino, correspondi como uma idiota.

— Você não gosta, coloque isso nessa sua cabeça redonda; essa coisa que tem sobre o homem e que segura seu pescoço – separei minhas pernas e coloquei minhas mãos em forma de punho; parecia pronta para bater em alguém. Em mim mesma se preciso.

— Bella! – Emmett gritou entrando em meu quarto, eu tinha um dedo posto sobre meu reflexo no espelho, justo em minha cabeça. Emmett levantou sua cabeça e me olhou sorrindo – O que está fazendo? – perguntou-me, quando minhas bochechas coraram porque ele tinha me encontrado nessa situação embaraçosa.

— Nada que te importa – lhe respondi, colocando minhas mãos sobre meus quadris – O que quer? – perguntei, já que tinha entrado no meu quarto sem bater. Duh, é Emmett.

— Oh, te procuram – respondeu com um sorriso, fechando a porta atrás de si. Lá vem o pânico. E se era certa pessoa pela qual tinha uma estúpida luta interna?

Aqui vamos outra vez; Inspira, um, dois, três, expira.

_Não gosta._

Sai tranquilamente de meu quarto, desci tranquilamente as escadas; claro, ignorando o fato de que tremia tudo, as pernas, as mãos... Enfim, eu fiquei calma para ver quem era a pessoa que "me procurava". E ia dizendo, entrei tranquilamente na sala, e definitivamente tinha alguém que me esperava.

Engoli pesadamente, isso era o inferno.

— Você e eu temos que conversar, seriamente – me disse com essa voz de soprano que muitas vezes odiava quando me gritava que tínhamos que mudar meu armário. Suspirei de alivio ao ver Alice parada ao lado do sofá.

— Uh, claro. Vamos para meu quarto? – lhe perguntei, sem saber que era tão sério, no entanto. Merda. Edward não se atreveria ou sim? Alice negou com sua cabeça e se sentou no sofá. Aproximei-me cuidadosamente da pequena, que estranhamente estava séria.

— Esperamos a Rose chegar – me disse, sem olhar-me diretamente. Rolei os olhos. Agora Alice estava zangada comigo? Bah, tudo eu, sempre eu. Assenti e tomei acento ao seu lado. Logo de alguns minutos em silêncio a campainha tocou, levantei-me para abrir para Rose.

Esperava que fosse Rose. Esperava que me tivesse dito "Hey Bella!, decidi ser transexual e me acabo de mudar de sexo. O que parece, hum?" mas não tinha tanta sorte. Nunca tive sorte, hmpf.

— O que faz aqui? – gritei, usando notas mais altas que meu tom de voz natural. Edward estava em frente à porta com um sorriso brincava em seus lábios, e um belo brilho em seus orbes esmeraldas.

— Veja! Que maneira de receber seu amigo Bella, huh? – Estava… radiante. Me empurrou suavemente para entrar em minha casa, sem meu convite. Eu era uma estatua, uma estatua de cimento que tinham colocado como enfeite no umbral.

Lembre-se Bella, normalidade, isso era o que iria fazer; agir com total e completa normalidade na frente de Edward. Isso é o que me lembrava uma e outra vez, mas como iria fazer-lo? Devo admitir que é o que está fazendo de melhor. Bem, seguirei seu exemplo.

— Bella? Bella! – pisquei uma par de vezes antes de focar o olhar, essa sim era Rosalie. Estava em em minha frente e me olhando com uma cara que dizia "O que raios faz aquí como uma idiota?" sorri levemente e corri para deixa-la passar – Veja, está mal – nem me lembre, pensei enquanto suspirava.

— O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Rose para Edward, apenas coloquei um pé na sala, o olhava com o cenho franzido. E aí vinham mais coisas que confirmavam a teoria que em minha mente criava. E não pude ter dito! Não pude!

— Isso mesmo que eu estava perguntando – adicionou Alice, colocando-se de pé junto ao seu irmão. Claro, ele estava de o mais divertido com a situação, e eu era um fantasma que perambulava pela casa. Edward me olhou e piscou-me um olho. Raios, raios, raios.

_Aja normal Bella, aja normal._

— Tranquilas – disse com parcimônia – Eu só vim por Emmett, não tirarei seu precioso tempo – adicionou rolando seus olhos, enquanto tomava lugar em outro sofá. Alice e Rose passaram imediatamente seu olharam em mim.

— Para seu quarto, agora – ordenou a anã, partindo escada a cima, seguida por Rosalie e por ultimo estava eu.

— Eh, Bella! – deixei de andar quando Edward me chamou, tratei de compor meu rosto; Vamos você pode, dizia a mim mesma e me voltei. Esse me olhava com um sorriso impregnado em seu rosto.

— O que? – o perguntei, agradecendo que saísse a estúpida voz. Edward riu suavemente e se levantou do sofá. Agora teria um ataque do coração e adeus mundo cruel, adeus Bella!

— Um, está bem? – me perguntou cuidadosamente, como temendo minha reação. Rolei meus olhos, estava bem, claro que estava!

— Aham – respondi sorrindo, Edward sorriu de volta e antes que acrescentar nada "agradável" conversa que estávamos compartilhando um grito ensurdecedor o deteve – É melhor que suba. Conhece Alice melhor que eu – Edward riu e assentiu enquanto caminhava de volta para a sala.

Vê, isso tinha sido fácil.

— Como é isso de que Jacob te beijou? – perguntou-me Alice, que ia de um lugar ao outro no quarto. Rose me olhava tentando segurar a risada. Por algum estranho motivo e que minha mente não poderia entender, Alice estava furiosa.

— Um, isso. Saí com ele, em seguida me deixou na porta e pam! Me deu um beijo – respondi encolhendo os ombros. Alice me olhou com seus olhos exorbitantes e Rose rodava de dar risada no chão.

— Então? Assim tão ríspido? Esse Jacob é um tonto! Como que ocorre te beijar dessa forma? Doçura, querida, doçura! Essa é a chave! – Alice começou a falar sozinha pelo quarto, me contive de dizer-lhe "Oh querida, não se preocupe, seu irmão me compensou com isso. E acredite ele sim sabe utilizar a chave".

— Isso era o que tinham que falar "seriamente" comigo? – perguntei, fazendo aspas no ar com os dedos. Alice me olhou e assentiu, Rose parou e tossiu, depois de passar a rir por ver Alice como um leão enjaulado.

— Hum, bom. Eu, Rosalie Lillian Hale vou informar de outra coisa, por ali – Rose sentou na cama, entre Alice e eu, entrelaçando seus dedos e os colocando sobre seu colo – É verdade que Edward descobriu que ele é a lista? – Meu eu interior saltava de felicidade. Ninguém delas duas sabia o que tinha feito! Inconscientemente, claro.

— Oh, isso. Bem, não sei – fiz uma careta de frustração com meus lábios – Não acredito, ou já teria me dito algo – Alice assentiu, ao mesmo tempo que Rose.

— Queremos ver a lista – disseram com uma risada ao mesmo tempo. Girei-me na cama e estendi minha mão para pegar a lista da cabeceira, justo quando Edward e Emmett entraram no quarto.

— Oh, coisas de garotas – disse Emmett, desconfortável, depois de cumprimentar Rose com um beijo. Edward me olhava com o cenho franzido, não para mim, e sim para a folha que seguraza em minhas mãos – É melhor nós irmos – comentou Emmett dando a volta.

— Emmett – disse Edward. Quando Emmett o olhou levantou suas sobrancelhas, como indicando que se esquecera de algo ou é comigo.

— Oh, sim – Emmett sorriu abertamente e se atirou sobre a cama. Ouch, minha cama rangeu sob o enorme corpo de Emmett – Bom garotas, aqui com meu querido amigo Edward, a quem vocês já conhecem – Rolei meus olhos – Nós decidimos fazer uma noite de filmes, já que como sabem, nossos pais nos abandonaram para sair em grupo – Certo, nossos pais com os Cullen e os Hale saíram hoje a noite – Jazz está a caminho para preparar as coisas – finalizou Emmett sorrindo.

— Yay! Finalmente teve um bom plano Emm! – gritou Alice recuperando seu bom humor – Vem grandalhão, esperaremos Jazz na sala, e me dirá os filmes que tem planejando para vermos – Alice arrastando Emmett pelo braço escada abaixo.

— Bem, se não fosse Alice provavelmente... – Rose calou-se e começou a rir.

— Provavelmente a destroçaria por levar Emmett... assim – completei sua frase e que ela assentiu. Rose passou um olhar de Edward para mim e sorriu, agora me dei conta de que tinha outra semelhança com Jasper, e era seu sorriso.

— Irei buscar meu namorado e ver o se a anã não está sobrecarregando seu cérebro – Rose não sorriu e desapareceu do meu quarto. Deixando-me sozinha com Edward.

Raios, por que demônios me fizeram pegar a lista se não a veriam? E eu ainda tinha a lista em minhas mãos.

Lentamente estava fora da cama e fui direto para a gaveta da cabeceira, escondi a lista ente às folhas do meu caderno e o fechei, tudo isso sob o atendo olhar de Edward, que agora se encontrava recostado em minha cama.

— Só para saber, Emmett não escolheu filmes de crianças, certo? Você sabe quanto ele ama O Rei Leão e chora como um bebê cada fez que Mufasa morre – Edward riu e bateu no lado da cama, junto a ele para que eu me sentasse. Assim o fiz, naturalidade, não?

— Mm, não – contestou – Acredito que disse a Jasper que trouxesse alguns de terror, já sabe, acredito que disse algo como – pigarreou, enquanto levantava sua cabeça e se estabeleceu no meu colo, fazendo-me corar como mil demônios – "Você sabe Edward; Terror mais garotas, igual a mais diversão. Rose vai se aconchegar junto a mim cada vez que uma cena de medo e..." Bom, não creio que queira saber o resto – acrescentou, olhando-me com um sorriso em seu rosto – De todo modo eu não terei essa sorte, assim que não importa o que assistimos – comentou com desdém.

— Que sorte? – perguntei lhe, franzindo o cenho. Edward riu e estendeu sua mão, com um de seus dedos alisou a ruga que tinha formado em minha testa.

— A sorte de te abraçar quando tiver medo – rolou os olhos – Você sempre ri dos filmes de terror – acrescentou, desviei o olhar para que não pudesse me ver corar.

— São absurdos, não é minha culpa que são assim – respondi ao que disse. Edward suspirou e fechou seus olhos, fiquei o vendo por um momento.

_Você não gosta. Você não gosta. Você não gosta. Oh por favor, tão só acredite em mim. Você não gosta!_

— Não vou me desculpar – soltou de repente, abrindo seus olhos que brilhavam com mais intensidade que antes – Porque não me arrependo – sorriu maliciosamente e eu tive que lembrar o que tinha dito anteriormente.

_É seu amigo, você não gosta._

— Claro, Bella Swan agora esta na sua lista de garotas – brinquei, rolando os olhos. Tratando de ocultar como me sentia realmente. Nervosa, e oh Deus! Malditamente feliz, por alguma estranha razão.

— Eu não tenho uma lista de garotas – respondeu, franzindo o cenho – Não como você que tem uma lista – Bem Bella, era hora de focar o tema em outra coisa.

— Será melhor descermos – comentei, tentando fazer sua mente desviar da lista. Edward bufou e se levantou e relutantemente. Olhei o relógio pendurado na parede do meu quarto, as seis e trinta. Nossos pais sairiam em torno das oito.

Alice estava sentada junto a Jasper e Emmett conferindo os filmes que tinha trazido; Rose se encostava ajudando a minha mãe com seu penteado para o jantar desta noite. Edward e eu nos aproximamos dos garotos, mas estes esconderam os filmes de vista.

— Ei! Eu também quero ver – o disse, cruzando os braços ao sentir-me excluída – Mostrem! – gritei, olhando por cima do ombro de Emmett para tentar ver algo.

— Nope, é uma surpresa – disse Alice sorrindo – Agora, vá fazer a pipoca com Edward, todas as coisas estão na cozinha – Alice se virou e seguiu falando com os garotos sobre qual que melhor: Comédia ou terror.

— Vão fazer a pipoca – remedei Alice – Como se fosse tão difícil fazer pipocas – soltei aborrecida enquanto entrava na cozinha seguida por Edward.

— É para Alice – comentou, soltando uma pequena risada que me fez estremecer – Qualquer coisa referente à cozinha é difícil para Alice – acrescentou, pegando o milho que estava em uma sacola sobre a bancada. Bufei, pegando uma panela que estava na última gaveta.

— Milho? Não poderia Jazz simplesmente comprar esses pacotes instantâneos? – Perguntei, olhando os pequenos grãos – Claro, mais trabalho para a pobre da Bella – suspirei teatralmente, enchendo uma porção de milho na panela e certa quantidade de açúcar; cobrindo bem para que não saltassem pipocas por toda parte.

— Agora espere – disse Edward, apoiando suas costas no balcão, junto a mim.

Estávamos o tempo todo em silêncio, o único que se ouvia era o som do milho virando pipoca 'Pop, pop, pop' soava cada poucos minutos. Edward movia seus dedos intranquilamente sobre a bancada e eu estava muito perdida vendo uma mancha no teto da cozinha, teria que limpá-la logo.

Oh! Quem eu quero enganar?

Estava apavorada.

Se perguntam, por que está apavorada Bella?

E isso, era o mais simples.

Edward, o mesmo Edward que está ao meu lado, é meu melhor amigo, e não se supõe que eu sinta certos tipos de coisas por ele, porque como disse anteriormente e volto a repetir, é meu amigo. Mas não posso evitar as malditas abelhas, porque não são mariposas. São abelhas! Como dizia, não posso evitar que as abelhas comecem a zunir de um lado para o outro em meu estomago, cada vez que meu _amigo_ sorri, e não posso evitar sentir meu corpo desfalecer cada vez que _meu querido amigo_ diz uma insignificante palavra com essa deliciosa voz que tem.

Oh raios, realmente disse isso?

Mas bem, obviamente todas essas coisas que disse anteriormente, omitindo seria o certo, não me gosta nem nada, porque é meu amigo.

— Estão prontas Bella – a voz de Edward me veio ao longe, tentei me comportar normalmente, como o vinha fazendo, e tirar as coisas que tinham vindo rapidamente em minha retorcida mente.

Viramos a panela em a pipoca em um recipiente que peguei da gaveta. Renée colecionava esse tipo de coisa! Era impressionante a quantidade de recipiente que tinha. Edward mexeu a pipoca para que não ficassem grudadas e levou uma a boca.

— Aah – me disse, segurando uma pipoca em sua mão – Vamos, abra a boca. Aah! – minhas bochechas coraram, abri minha boca e rolei meus olhos. Edward a soprou e a colocou em minha boca. Sorri constrangida – Deliciosa, não é? – me perguntou, pegando o recipiente em suas mãos. Eu só assenti.

~x~

— Já vamos queridos! – Mamãe e Esme gritaram da porta. Esme tinha vindo junto com Carlisle para buscarem meus pais, e assim passariam para buscar Lillian e William, os pais de Rosalie e Jasper, para chegar finalmente ao seu destino. Oh, destino que era desconhecido para todos os outros.

— Garotos – esse era Charlie – Cuidem das nossas princesas – Rolei os olhando quando Charlie fez um gesto de vigilância com seus dedos.

— Senhor, sim senhor! – contestou Emmett colocando-se em pé subitamente e fazendo um cumprimento militar. Charlie e Carlisle riram antes de sair atrás de suas esposas.

Emmett se virou de onde estávamos todos amontoados nos sofás, frente à televisão. O idiota do meu irmão tinha uma expressão assustadora em seu rosto, esfregando suas mãos de forma "macabra" antes de falar com um tom de voz mais grosso que o de costume.

— Bem-vindos à maratona do terror – disse, acrescentando uma dessas risadas que usam os vilões dos filmes. Embora o pobre pareceu mais com a risada do Cérebro, o cara que tinha em O Laboratório do Dexter. **(1)**

— Bem Emmett, sente-se – disse lhe Alice, movendo sua mão várias vezes para diminuir a importância do que tinha dito o grandalhão – Nossos amigos aqui – a anã apontou para mim e depois para Edward – Fizeram pipoca. Que lindo, não é? Bom, assim que é hora, vão se acomodando. Ei! Esse lugar é meu e do Jazzy! – Gritou Alice quando Emmett e Rose se sentaram no cobertor que estava no chão.

Alice e Jasper ocuparam o sofá pequeno, isso deixava para mim e para Edward o sofá grande. Bem fácil, podia facilmente sentar-me ao outro lado e nem se quer tocá-lo. Arg, Bella, normalidade. Rose pegou o filme em suas mãos e o colocou no DVD, assim começou "O Orfanato", admito, não estava tão mal, mas na realidade o único que fazia era comer pipoca. No segundo filme, me estiquei ao longo do sofá, Edward me imitou e se esticou em minha frente.

E. Como dizia "normalidade".

As primeiras imagens do filme "Arraste-me para o Inferno" se fizeram presentes na tela... Em alguns minutos não pude aguentar mais e rompi em risadas. Deus! Um maldito assassino de pano? Que diabos! O pessoal me mandou ficar quieta e eu tentei com todas minhas forças esquecer aquela cena.

Uns dois filmes a mais, alguns quatro gritos por parte de Alice, Rose e Emmett e claro, uns sorrisos maliciosos de Emmett quando Rose se enrolou nele e cobriu os olhos. Bom, tudo isso e ainda mais foi suficiente para que ficassem exaustos e na metade de "Silent Hill" todos dormiram na sala.

Todos, exceto eu.

E o que vinha negando desde o começo desse dia, ou talvez desde ainda mais atrás. Bom, todos minhas tentativas de negar se foram para o lixo, todos, e só pelo simples fato de vê-lo aqui junto de mim, deitado ao longo do sofá, com seus olhos cerrados, sua respiração rítmica, com seu cabelo mais bagunçado que de costume, e esses pequenos suspiros que soltava enquanto tratava de encontrar uma posição confortável no sofá. Tudo isso foi mais que suficiente para que me deixasse de boba.

— Oh meu Deus! E-eu gosto? – murmurei sob minha respiração, sem que ninguém me escutasse, já que todos dormiam pacificamente. Meus olhos abertos de dois em dois e minha mão cobrindo minha boca pela temida verdade que tinha saído finalmente para luz.

Merda.

_Eu, definitivamente Bella você não gosta, para "Note o maldito sarcasmo que estava usando"._

Isso se merecia uma página inteira no meu diário. Um, claro; se eu tivesse um. Obrigada aos céus, tive algum progresso no meu estado de negação.

Um grande progresso para mim.

* * *

**(1) **É um cartoon sobre um menino gênio chamado Dexter, que tem seu próprio laboratório, e faz a suas próprias grandes invenções, que são a causa de suas aventuras.

* * *

**Aqui estou! A Julia vai me ajudar nessa fic também, além de Ficha Número 77 e Sequestro Express, então quero postar uma vez por semana. **

**Bella se deu conta que gosta do Edward, mas como eles são naturalmente idiotas com os sentimentos, ainda vão fazer muita merda, principalmente o Edward lol**

**Espero que tenham gostado  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


End file.
